High School Truths and Secrets:Remix
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: summary change! sakura loves gaara and gaara loves sakura...will they ever fall in love?just another high skewl story! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I know that this story was originally belonged to my friend, Sakira, so I hope I don't disappoint you. I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! ROCK ON EVANESCENCE!!

**Diary**

_Gaara's thoughts _

Sakura's thoughts

_Sasuke's thoughts_

**Lyrics**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story.

Me: I don't hate Sasuke; I just needed him to be an ass in this story.

Sasuke: You do to hate me!!

Me: I do not!

Sasuke: Do to!

Naruto: You don't hate him, you dislike him.

Me: Exactly! I dislike you for leaving Sakura! Even though I don't like the idea of you lip locking my Sakura-chan!!

Sasuke: Oh. My bad.

Me: That's okay. Now, let the story begin!

* * *

**August 17**

**Hi! This is Sakura speaking! School starts today! Joy to the fucking world! So, sense this is my first entry in this diary; I want to explain some things! One: My hair is naturally pink, but I dyed most of it black, so it looks like I have pink strips in it. My hair is down to my waist. Then there's the other thing. I am part of a "gang" known as the Red Bloods. It was my friends Hinata, Neji, Shikumaru, Temari, Kankurou, me, and of course our leader, Gaara. We go up against the other gang, the Blue Wolves. Their leader was none other than Sasuke, Gaara's and mine's old friend long ago. Their gang consisted of Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Ten-Ten, Choji, Shino, and Matsuri. Our gang was bigger than theirs, but then again, lots of people hated Sasuke because of things he'd said to them or just because he was richer and better looking than they were. Which is bogus, because Sasuke is ugly! His hair looks like the back end of a chicken's ass! That and he NEVER smiles. Anyway, so we have this rivalry with the Blue Wolves. We all go to the school called Konahomaru High. It's a big school. Our principal is the great Tsunade, but we still don't know what's so great about her, other than being able to chug 6 gallons of alcohol in under 30 minutes. Our vice principal is Shizune. She's an awesome person to talk to because she has a strong opinion on everything and good reasons to support it. But, let's cut the chat. Today is the first day of my friends and my sophomore year! So, Gaara's coming over to pick me up and then we're going to meet the rest of the gang for breakfast. I decided to dress extra nice, and I look sexy! I'm wearing my black cargo pants with a LOT of chains. I'm wearing a fishnet shirt under a red shirt that says "I'd say I'm sorry, but my parents taught me not to lie!" I have my black combat shoes on and I painted my nails black. I guess this is where I leave you hanging. G2G! Bye! ^_^**

**Sakura **

"SAKURA!!! HURRY UP!!!"

I shook my head as I stuck my diary under my pillow and slipped the key onto my necklace.

"I'll be down soon Mom!!"

I raced around my room, looking for all my stuff. Okay. Backpack? Check. Perfect outfit? Check. Jacket? Check. Laptop? AH!!! Oh, there it is. Okay, laptop is a check. Looks like I'm ready. I skipped out of my room.

"Bye Mom," I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Bye hone! Have a good day at school!"

I turned and waved. Apparently, that wasn't a smart idea because I tripped over a rock and was about to tumble head first into the cement when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"You really need to be more careful."

I blushed as Gaara let go of my waist.

"Hn" was all I replied.

He shook his head and I took that chance to smack him.

"Asshole. Always pointing out the obvious!"

He grinned like a mad idiot at that. But it was gone as quickly as it was there. One day, I'm going to get him to smile for a whole day. Or bits and pieces of it. He only smiles for me, but his smile makes him look cute and sexy. What, did I just think that? I threw my stuff into his corvette and he look at me.

"What?"

He turned around and ran into my house. I shrugged and climbed into the car. He does this a lot. My Mom adores him and my Dad thinks he's a very respectable guy. I love him to, but the question is does he love me. Everyone says that we're as close as brothers and sisters, but I like him more than that. Oh, what to do what to do! I'll ask Tem. She'll know. I was satisfied with my answer Gaara ran out of my house and hopped in the driver's seat.

"So, what'd I forget this time," I asked.

He threw my IPod into my lap and let a smirk show. I shook my head and smacked him again. We drove in silence, listening to Crush by David Archuleta.

**I hung up the phone tonight **

**Something happened for **

**The first time**

**Deep inside..**

**It was a rush, what a rush**

_I wonder if she likes me. What a long time ago it was when I first realized I loved her. Strangely enough, it was after I hung up the phone the first time I called her._

I remember when I first feel in love with Gaara. It was after the first time he called me. I hadn't thought he would be the first to call me. I thought I was going to call him. When I hung up, I was really breath less. I love him so much!

**Cause the possibility **

**That you could ever feel **

**The same way about me**

**It's just too much**

**Just too much**

_It would be so awesome if Sakura liked me. I'll ask Kankurou if he knows what to do about her._

I'm definitely going to ask Temari if she knows if Gaara likes me. I want to know so badly!

**Why do I keep running**

**From the truth**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so**

**Memorized**

**And I just got to know**

_She's so pretty today. I'm glad she doesn't glop on makeup like other girls. It would cover her natural beauty._

His hair looks so nice today. I can tell he used that lavender conditioner. His hair is so soft and fluffy looking! I want to touch it so bad!

**Do you ever think **

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real **

**Or just another **

**Crush**

_I've already fallen in love. I know it's not just another crush._

Just another crush? I don't think so! It's love!

**Do you catch your breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**Cuz I try and try to walk away**

_Yes. Your smile lights up any room. You're like an angel!_

Yes I do. Your eyes are so deep. Their nice to get lost in.

**Ain't going away**

**Going away**

_Never in a million years!_

No, it's definitely not!

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hangin**

**Spending time girl**

**Are we just friends**

**Is there more**

**Is there more**

Sakura starts to sing along, both her's and Gaara's trains of thoughts come to a stop. Her voice is beautiful, and makes the music sound even better. The words flew out of her mouth, flowing around the music and tinkering with the singer's vocals. It sounded as though she were teasing the song.

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**Cause I believe that we can make**

**Make this into something**

**That will last**

**Last forever, forever**

**Do you ever think **

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real **

**Or just another **

**Crush**

**Do you catch your breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**Cuz I try and try to walk away**

**But I know this crush**

**Ain't going away**

**Going away**

**Why do I keep running**

**From the truth**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so**

**Memorized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think **

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real **

**Or just another **

**Crush**

**Do you catch your breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**Cuz I try and try to walk away**

**But I know this crush**

**Ain't going away**

**Going away**

**This crush ain't goin**

**Away**

**Going away, away, away, away, away**

[Music fades out]

"We're here."

I looked away from the window.

"Oh." I looked at where we were.

"Why the waffle house?" He shrugged. We climbed out and walked inside.

"What the…."

* * *

Hey! So, how did you all like it? I know I changed the people in the original gangs around, but I needed it to work to my advantage! Sorry to anyone who like the story as it was. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. As ChiChi-chan [Sakira] asked before, whom in the blazing hell is Ami? Anyone who knows, I would appreciate it if someone would explain it to me!

ChiChi-chan asked me to tell you all she's sorry she didn't continue the story. I'm using her main ideas and she's helping me write it. Anyway, please review or I will send Gaara-kun after you!

~!Cherry-chan!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So, I'm updating again! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the ideas and they're not even all mine!

Me: Welcome to the second chapter!

Sasuke: So, what's going on in this chapter?

Me: I'm not going to tell you!

Sasuke: Why not?!? See, you do hate me!

Me: I do not! An author never tells her/his readers what is going to happen before it happens!!

Sasuke: You still hate me….muter muter

Me: Let the story begin!

[Advances toward Sasuke with hammer]

Sasuke: Cherry-chan? What are you doing with that?!

Me: Hehe!

* * *

"What the…!"

Gaara and Sakura gasped. Well, Sakura gasped. Gaara growled and frowned some more. In front of them was every member of the Red Bloods and every member of the Blue Wolves. They all stood glaring at each other. If looks could kill, every person in the restaurant would be dead. The other people in the restaurant were backed up to the walls, evident fear on their faces. The aura of hate and death that rolled off all the teens was enough to make you suffocate.

"What in the world is going on here!?!"

Sakura demanded of both gangs. She glared first at her own gang, noticing they were leaning toward the other teens. Then her emerald eyes turned to the Blue Wolves. She frowned slightly and growled menacingly. All eyes flickered toward the flaming pinkett and just as quickly went back to glaring. A few people shuddered as Sakura's eyes narrowed further and burned into their heads. Gaara looked around lazily. He wanted to know to, but he would wait.

"You really want to know?" asked a cold voice.

The Blue Wolves made a path so their leader could get through. Sakura shook her head fiercely. Damn I hate him! Why must he always be so cold? Gaara, Sasuke, and I used to be best friends! I wonder what happened in the first place. Gaara always told me the two of them had got in a fight and I choose to stay with Gaara. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke opened his mouth and began to speak.

"My older brother came home and sided with your despicable gang. He was going to be a great help to me, but he always did like losers better."

His tone seems slightly strained and he looked annoyed. Not that anyone but Gaara and Sakura could tell. Sasuke sneered and tilted his head slightly to the right. The Blue Wolves walked out of the restaurant, throwing glares and fingers back at the group. Sakura turned to watch them walk away and sneered in disgust as Matsuri attacked herself to Sasuke's arm like a leech. Then she about pucked when Sasuke leaned down and started to make out with her. Sakura shook her head and turned back to the group. Then she began walking…and fell flat on her face when she tripped on her shoelace.

Gaara sighed and picked her up off the ground. He could her mumble something about baka shoes and dumb red heads. _Why am I always the person who ends up carrying her? Oh well, I like it. I wonder what Itachi will think? _Everyone sat back down and made room for the two new people. Hinata and Temari took Sakura to the bathroom.

"Still as clumsy as ever I suppose." Gaara stood up and embraced the man who spoke in a quick but firm hug. Everyone at the table looked highly shocked, except Neji. His face remained impassive.

"Itachi, it's good to see you." Itachi smirked.

Sakura and Temari came out of the bathroom, Hinata in tow.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura squealed and ran toward him.

Itachi held out his hands and she flew into his arms. She said something, but no-one could because of the fact her head was buried in Itachi's shirt. She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him for what seemed like forever. Then she leaned her head into his hair and sniffed loudly.

"You smell like the shop and sunshine, Itachi-kun!"

Then she squealed again and pulled him to sit down with her.

"Okay. Everyone, this is Itachi Uchia. Itachi this is Hinata, Neji, Shikumaru, Temari, Kankurou, and of course you know Gaara."

Sakura smiled happily and started to pick at her plate of eggs. Hinata smiled. Neji smirked. Shikumaru was asleep. Temari smirked then flashed a dazzling smile. Kankurou smiled a small smile; it could have been mistaken for a smirk. Gaara, was, well, being Gaara. He smirked.

Itachi order food and they all started talking. Temari was thinking as she studied Itachi. He had good looks and seemed to be very good friends with Sakura and Gaara. Then her mind strayed to her boy problems. _I wonder if Shikumaru would get jealous if I started flirting with Itachi._ Neji was talking to Gaara about the end of the year project they had to do. Shikumaru, as always, was asleep. Hinata and Sakura were whispering to each other quietly about boys and makeup. Temari was listening to everyone at once. Kankurou was just eating and looking at Sakura with goo-goo eyes. Itachi was watching Sakura as she picked at her food, moving it around but never taking a bit. He stored this moment in his brain for later use.

They all finished and the conversation dwindled. They got up and walked outside.

"I'll see you all later." Itachi said lazily, walking toward a red Porsche. Neji whistled quietly. Gaara shook his head sadly.

"Updated so soon, Itachi-san?" Itachi smirked and nodded.

Sakura walked towards Gaara's car, but quickly turned around. She ran towards Itachi.

"Bye-bye Ita-kun!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He noticed how fragile she seemed as she gave him a hug. He frowned to himself.

"Bye-bye Cherry-chan."

She smiled and skipped to Gaara's black mustang. As she skipped past Gaara, she looped her arm through his and dragged him towards the car. Gaara sighed and detangled his arm from her tight grasp. Then they got in the car. Neji, Hinata, and Shikumaru got in Neji's dark blue corvette. Temari and Kankurou hopped into Temari's purple mustang. As they all pulled out of the parking lot, they could her Kankurou complaining about having to ride in a purple car and Temari telling him to fuck off his face paint. Sakura giggled and stared out the window.

_____________**Time skip to school____________________________**

As the three cars pulled up into the high schools parking lot, all heads turned in their direction. When they recognized the cars, all but a few turned away. They were scared that they would get their heads bashed in if they were caught looking at any of the teens climbing out of the cars. Everyone got out of their cars and walked toward the south field. The field was a place for kids to hang around before and after school. Sakura lead the way to a huge oak tree. She grabbed the lowest branch and hosted herself up. She climbed up a few more branches and lay down. Her back was on the trunk of the tree and she had her eyes closed. The wind blew her long hair in front of her face, but she acted as if it hadn't happened.

Neji climbed up to sit above her. Gaara climbed to the branch parallel from her's on the other side of the tree. Shikumaru lay on the ground with his backpack under his head and closed his eyes. Temari and Hinata sat against the base of the tree. Kankurou climbed up to the lowest branch and sat down, staring at Sakura as she doodled in her notebook.

This is how the group was every morning. Sakura would sketch and listen to her iPod. The girls would talk and occasionally play a prank. Shikumaru would lay and watch the clouds or sleep. And everyone else just sat. Or talked. Or whatever they wanted.

"Oh my gosh, let's scare Sakura off the tree!" Temari said excitedly.

Hinata smiled evilly and Kankurou jumped down to the ground, eager to play a prank. They began to plan.

"I could kiss her?" Kankurou suggested hopefully.

Sakura needed to get a guy and soon and who better than him? Temari and Hinata shook their heads. They were the only ones who knew Sakura liked Gaara and they weren't planning on torturing her. Especially when it was Kankurou.

"Let's steal her sketch book!" Hinata exclaimed.

Temari smiled. Kankurou's whole face lit up in a smile. A very devilish smile. Creepy both Temari and Hinata thought. Then they began their plan.

Sakura suddenly found no paper in front of her. Her hand automatically dropped the pencil and she dropped to the ground. Hard. She grimaced as she picked herself up and dusted dirt of her pants.

"WHO STOLE MY SKETCH BOOK!!!?" She screamed loudly and glared at everyone around her. Gaara and Neji glanced down at her and shook their heads.

Shikumaru blinked. "Huh?"

She started to freak. She had a rule about everything. And her rule about her sketch book was that no-one, and she meant NO-ONE, was allowed to see it. Her pictures and drawings expressed her true feelings. She started rubbing her temple in circles. She slowed her breathing down. In then out. In then out. Relax Sakura. Ask nicely. They probably didn't see anything anyway. Her eyes snapped open, and her bright emerald eyes bore into Temari's chocolate ones. Temari stood her ground for about two minutes. Then, a thin line of sweat appeared on her brow.

"I TOOK IT OKAY!!!" Temari sighed and gave Sakura her sketch book back.

Sakura sighed and smacked all the girls upside the head. Then she kicked Kankurou in the balls. He gasped and sank to his knees. The boys all snickered. Then you could hear two loud thumps and one loud smacking noise. Neji and Gaara had been knocked out of the tree. Shikumaru had a peculiar bump on his head. _Sakura's math book hurts_, he though gingerly. Then Sakura grabbed her stuff and marched into the building. Everyone sighed and gathered their stuff. Where Sakura went, they followed.

Another round of sighs followed.

* * *

**Yo! So, how'd you like it? It's mostly blabber, but in the next chapter or two it'll get interesting. Also, I know Temari's eyes are not chocolate, but please let me say they are. If it really bugs you that much, I will change it, but I would prefer not to.**

**Gaara: Why isn't Sasuke here?**

**Me: I sorta hit him with a hammer…..a lot. *Scratches back of head while laughing nervously***

**Gaara: ……..*eye twitches***

**Sasuke: I'm here….why is Gaara here?**

**Me: I was spreading the news about…hitting you with a hammer.**

**Kankurou rushes in**

**Kankurou: OMG!!!!SASGAY GOT BET UP BY A GIRL!!!OMG!!!LOLZ!!!**

**Me: *snicker***

**Later peoplez! Please review or the update will come a lot later!**

**~!Cherry-chan!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo! Okay this is my next chapter. I need at least two new characters for the next chapter, so if someone would be willing to give me some ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah…..

Me: this shall be a blah blah blah chapter

Sasuke: YOU HATE ME!!!

Me: ………WTF?!?!?

Sasuke: You hate me. I know it…..

Gaara: Dude, give it a rest. She doesn't hate u!

Me: Shut up! Both of you! I don't hate You…. let people read the story……….

* * *

**_________At school __________________still ________________**

Sakura glided through the double doors. The gang followed behind her. The boys in the hall stared at her as she glided to her locker. When they saw the boys glaring at them, they quickly turned away. There were rules that the Red Bloods made.

staring at Sakura staring at Gaara [Sakura WILL kill you] and fanboys are to stay away not talk unless spoken to you plan on saying the name Naruto, plane your funereal beforehand

Gaara had Sakura's messenger bag slung over his shoulder and he held it out to her as she opened her locker. Kankurou and Temari left to go to the senior wing. After smacking Shikumaru upside the head, Temari and Kankurou took off.

Hinata sweat dropped. You could still hear Temari screaming at Kankurou down the hall. Gaara ran to catch up with Sakura. Hinata, Shikumaru, and Neji headed off to Ms. Krazila's homeroom class.

"Do the two of you know anything about Itachi?" Neji and Hinata glanced at Shikumaru in momentary surprise.

"You're actually interested?" Inquired Neji. Shikumaru shrugged.

"The reaction he got out of Gaara and Sakura surprises me. I mean, have you ever seen Gaara give someone a hug and smile at the same time?"

Neji shook his head and Hinata shook her's to. As long as the gang had been together, the most emotion they ever got out of Gaara was when he smiled at something stupid Sakura did. This didn't happen often though. They were all surprised that he would show so much emotion to one person in less than 5 minutes. They all pondered the thought through homeroom.

Hinata mostly thought about how to get more information on Itachi. Shikumaru decided he was gonna hack some records to see if he could turn anything up. Then he fell asleep. Neji thought about Hinata's clothing this morning. I mean, she was wearing a tank top. WAY too much skin was showing. He also thought about Sakura's reaction to Itachi. He wondered if she would ever be that happy to see him.

**With Sakura and Gaara **

Sakura was looking out the window when Gaara walked into the room. He sauntered over to his seat and dropped her bag next to her seat. He sat down quickly. Gaara leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her whole face lit up and she nodded. Then she pulled out her phone and started texting. She flipped her phone closed and smirked happily. She sat back and waited for the best news of the day.

**With everyone else except Temari and Kankurou**

Everyone's phone beeped at the exact same time. They all flipped it open, knowing it was from Sakura.

**Gaara and I are ditching**

**If you wanna come you can**

**If not**

**We're at his house**

_It's from Sakura. They shouldn't skip again. They'll get in major trouble. _Hinata sighed and texted Sakura back.

**Okay**

**I'll come**

**U 2 r gonna get in2 trouble again**

Shikumaru and Neji read the text and quickly sent a 'sure I'll come.' They flipped their phones shut and waited for the teacher to walk in.

**With Gaara and Sakura**

Sakura's phone dinged and she flipped it open perfectly. She read what Hinata had said and smirked. _I win again!_ She looked over at Gaara and nodded.

They sat in class for another 5 minutes. The door started to open and Sakura sprang up. Just as Kakashi walked in, Sakura opened the door to leave.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I seem to be under the control of puberty, and I'm afraid puberty is making me skip class. So, bye!!!"

Sakura skipped out of class. Gaara lagged behind carrying Sakura's bag…..again. Kakashi watched them leave and then marked them absent.

**With Shikumaru and Hinata and Neji**

Hinata jumped up. She hurriedly gathered her belongings. She walked to the front of the classroom, Neji and Shikumaru following.

"Ms.K, I'm afraid it's my time of the month. I'm gonna head to the clinic. These nice boys have agreed to accompany me. So, we'll let ourselves out. Bye!"

With that, Hinata waltzed out the front door. Neji followed and Shikumaru lagged behind. He turned around and raised his hand in a peace sing.

"Later dudes." The group left a stunned class room behind.

Ms.K just shook her head and marked them absent. She knew they wouldn't be coming back.

**________________The school parking lot_____________________**

Shikumaru and Hinata walked out bickering with Neji lagging behind and glaring at them. Sakura and Gaara leaned on Gaara's car, talking causally. Neji went to stand next to Sakura, and she leaned slightly onto his shoulder. Hinata stood nervously, twirling her fingers.

"Where are Kankurou and Temari?" Sakura and Gaara looked at each other.

"1 minute", dared Gaara.

"30 seconds", challenged Sakura.

They shook hands. Then they leaned back against the car. Everyone else exchanged looks. Quiet. Then… BAM!!!

"Damn it Kankurou, I had it under control and then you go and fuck it up!"

Temari stormed out carrying her purple heels in her hand, waving them around like mad. Kankurou followed her, looking like a puppy that just peed on the carpet.

"I told you it was an accident!"

Temari rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the rest of the group.

"It was 30 seconds. Pay up!"

Sakura held her hand out. Gaara sighed and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two twenties. He put them in her outstretched palm. He stuck his wallet back in his back right pocket. Sakura reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I win again Panda-chan!"

She smiled like a little kid who just won a bear from the fair. Temari and Kankurou glared at them.

"We're you two betting on us again?" Sakura smiled slyly.

"Of course not Kankurou dear." She strutted up to him and placed a hand on his chest. She circled him slowly.

"Why would I do that?"

She smiled up at him with innocent eyes through her eyelashes. She leaned up slightly. Kankurou leaned down. Just as they're lips were about to touch, Sakura pushed Kankurou back. He stumbled and fell on his butt. Sakura grinned. She waved his wallet in the air. She bent down slightly and stuck her tongue out.

"SAKURA!!!"

Kankurou got up and chased her around in circles. Sakura ran around the cars in the lot laughing and giving money to her friends. Finally, she was tackled from behind. The two lay on the ground laughing and trying to catch they're breath. Sakura's face was flushed and she hid a fifty in her bra before handing Kankurou his wallet. He looked in and frowned. It was as dry as the desert.

"Come on you two. Unless, you wanna be stuck here?"

Sakura got up and skipped over to Gaara's car. She walked past Neji and grabbed a fifty that he had in his back pocket. She smiled and jumped in the car. Neji sighed, missing the feeling of her hands on him. Kankurou got up slowly and sauntered over to Temari's car. He climbed in and sunk into the leather seats. They all rolled down they're windows.

"Let's call Itachi and mess around with Sasuke's house!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Sakura's childish idea.

Gaara stated plainly, "We're going to my house. Whatever idiot decided to start school on a Friday is my hero. You all can sleep over."

Everyone nodded. Gaara left the lot first. Neji followed. And last was Temari. Then, they all raced home. After all, whoever got there first got the couch!

* * *

Hey. I think I could have ended this chapter better. Hope you all liked it. I hope I'm doing as good of a job as ChiChi-chan was doing! I need some help. I want to have something dramatic happen to Sakura with her parents. Like, her parents get divorced or her mom gets sick or them die or something like that. I just don't know what. Any ideas?

~!Cherry-chan!~


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! Omg, I start almost every chapter with hey…..weird. Anyway, I am very disappointed because I only got 1 character idea!! ChiChi-chan said it wasn't my fault, but I feel like I failed you guys. I also want you to know that although Neji and Sakura are my favorite couple, I will continue this as a Gaara/Sakura as intended by ChiChi-chan. Gaara:…..Hn

Sasuke: Why can't I do the disclaimer?

Me: Cause you think I hate you, and I don't. but you said I do so therefore I have began to think that I have when in fact it is just a fake idea created by your ignorance and myself doubt. That's why you can't do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: I have no idea what you just said.

Gaara: She's saying because you are a teme she is not letting you do the disclaimer.

Me: Thank you Panda-chan! *Sticks tongue out at Sasuke*

Gaara: Hn.

Me: *Cough* Panda-chan? Are you forgetting something uber important?

Gaara: Hn. Cherry-chan does not own Naruto. Nor does she own the character **Kimiko**.

Sasuke: That's right. It was thought up by…….

Me: As Sasuke-kun so rudely interrupted and started to say, the character was thought up by the first and only person to submit a character! **Devilocity666**!!!

Gaara: Ya. What they said.

Me: Sasuke-kun? Do you want to do the ending?

Sasuke: Me? Really? Ya!

Gaara: Get on with it baka.

Sasuke: *Glaring at Gaara* Now, let the chapter begin!

**WARNING: There may be severe OOC in this chapter and chapter's to come. Except it from Naruto, Hinata, and possibly Neji and Shikumaru. Okay, suspect it from everyone. I like to make characters OOC. **

* * *

The car skidded to a stop in the massive driveway. Sakura jumped out of the car and ran into the house. The door closed behind her. Gaara opened his door and glanced at the other car in his driveway. He didn't recognize it, but it could be one of his father's associates. As the rest of the gang pulled up, he continued to study it. Shikumaru got out of the car and stated in a lazy drawl, "Who's car?"Gaara frowned deeper. If that's possible anyway. "I don't know," he stated with a glare and look to the house.

Suddenly a scream erupted from the house. The gang rushed inside, Gaara and Neji at the lead. Hinata made it to the door first and yanked it open. She rushed inside and squealed. The boys followed. Gaara pulled out his pocket knife, and the others followed suit. Continuing through the maze that was the Subuka's house, they opened the door to the living room. What they saw shocked them all greatly.

Sakura was on the ground, being sat on by a blond boy. He sat on her stomach and Hinata was clinging to his back. Poor Sakura looked like she was dying. Neji stalked over and grabbed his cousin, roughly separating the two bodies. After handing her to Shikumaru for safe keeping, he turned around. He made his way to the guy sitting on Sakura's stomach.

Gaara joined him. Together they hosted the boy up. Sakura crawled out from under the boy and hide behind Kankurou. Gaara lifted the boy to his feet and glanced at Neji. Both of them nodded and brought their fists back. With a 2 solid punches to the jaw, the boy flew into a wall.

"Holy shit!"

They both looked at the crumpled figure of the guy on the floor. Blood was pouring out his nose and he was shaking his head back in forth in evident pain. Hinata got away from Shikumaru and grabbed Sakura's hand. The two headed into the kitchen.

"Shit! Temari, did you move the icepacks?"

Temari glanced at the kitchen. "No."

A little slam was heard and then Sakura and Hinata walked out of the kitchen. Sakura was carrying an ice back and Hinata was carrying a wet hand towel and a dry hand towel. They both but their things on the kitchen counter and walked over to the boy. Helping him up, they let him lean on them as they sat him down at the table. Gaara and Neji both looked like they were going to murder the guy.

"I can't believe you punched Naruto!"

Sakura glared at Gaara, then Neji. Hinata looked angrily at Neji, sending a frown to the rest of the gang. "Did you guys not realize it was him or something?"

They had successfully gotten all the blood off Naruto's face. He looked at everyone and flashed a Naruto classic. [His smile]

"That hurt like shit! Believe it!"

Then he cringed when Hinata placed the icepack back on his nose. Everyone just stared at the three at the kitchen table. Then, "Dude, when did you get back?"

Shikumaru walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Everyone crowded around Naruto and exchanged their greetings. Gaara and Neji stood off to the side.

_It's gonna be a long night, _Gaara thought.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to take showers and change into pajamas.[Keep in mind that it's only about 12 pm] They had finally eaten lunch and it was decided Naruto could bunk here since he hadn't told them anything about his trip yet. Neji and Gaara were still keeping distance with Naruto. Hinata and Sakura were keeping their distance from Neji and Gaara, and that just made the two feel worse.

"Alright, all the girls upstairs, and the boys have the two downstairs bathrooms."

Temari then climbed the stairs to the second story. Shikumaru and Kankurou had already slammed the doors to the two downstairs bathrooms, so the remanding boys sat down with Naruto. Naruto looked at Gaara and Neji.

"Look, I know it was an accident, hitting me. Even though at the time you meant it. You don't have to ignore me."

Then he gave his signature grin, hands behind his head. Neji and Gaara smirked, and then pushed him over in his chair.

"Hey! Why is it always beat up Naruto day?"

The boys smirked again. Naruto got up and flicked them both on the head, and then they both got up and ran after Naruto.

That was the site that greeted Shikumaru and Kankurou when they got out off the shower, and they both laughed. Suddenly, it was like the gang was whole again.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Music was playing in the background, and Sakura was towel drying her hair. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata on the love seat, and Sakura was sitting in front of Hinata. Hinata was currently braiding Sakura's hair and Sakura was talking to Kankurou, who was sprawled across the ground. Neji was glaring at Naruto and then glaring at Kankurou. Gaara was just sitting in an armchair, flipping through the music channels. Shikumaru and Temari were sitting on the couch, talking to each other. Well, it was more like Temari hitting him for not paying attention.

Shikumaru was the one to break the silence. "So, how was your trip Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"It was awesome! When I got to Suna, I got to meet with all these stiff politics. They were old croons. I just floated from party to party, trying to get someone to sign my band contract, and then I finally found someone. So, I had them sign my contract and come back here! You remember the band contract right? We only needed someone to be our lead guitarist!"

Gaara stopped flicking through the channels. He looked at Naruto.

"Do any of us get a say in this?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto grinned again. "'Course! I told her she had to pass with the other members. You'll like her."

Sakura grinned. "Good. I can't have another girl in the band if I don't like her."

Naruto grinned back at her. "There Sakura. I'm done with your hair."

Sakura grinned at Hinata, and pulled the braid so it went over her shoulder. "Thanks a bunch of strawberries Hina-chan!"

Temari snapped her fingers, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Hinata frowned. "That's so boring though!"

"Let's play spin the bottle, truth or dare, and 7 minutes in heaven all in one."

The gang turned to look at Shikumaru, with the exception of Sakura, who already knew that Shikumaru was going to suggest the game from their early teenage years.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Let me explain the game Shika. Okay, so someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on they have to choose to do 7 minutes in heaven with them or let them choose a dare for them."

Sakura scooted over, letting Hinata sit next to her. Kankurou came back into the room with an empty bottle.

The circle went like this. Gaara, Temari, Shikumaru, Neji, Kankurou, Naruto, Hinata, and then Sakura. Sakura grabbed the bottle.

"I'll go first."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata. "Dare."

Hinata looked at Sakura. She turned to whisper in Naruto's ear, and Naruto nodded. Sakura shivered at the evil look on Hinata and Naruto's face.

"Sakura, I dare you to sit on Neji's lap for the next three turns."

Sakura blushed and turned to Neji. She crawled over to the smirking Huyga and sat on his lap. Her blush brightened when he started to play with her braid. Gaara was glaring at Neji and Naruto. Hinata was smirking victoriously. Desperate to get the attention of herself, she snapped at Hinata. "Spin Hinata!"

Hinata reached her hand into the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Kankurou. "Dare."

Hinata looked at Kankurou. He smiled. Opening his mouth, he suddenly found a shoe in his face.

"Ow! Sakura, what the hell!" Sakura smirked.

"Hey, it was Neji's shoe, I just threw it." Both Neji and Sakura glared at Kankurou.

"Hinata I dare you to lick Sakura's foot!"

Sakura and Hinata turned to glare at Kankurou. "Hell, Kankurou, I'm going to kill you! Neji let me go!"

Neji shook his head, his arms firmly holding Sakura down by her slim waist. _Such a nice waist. She's so warm,_ Neji thought. Hinata stood up and walked over to Kankurou. Staring at him, she hit him in the head. She then turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

Poor Naruto was twitching, and Gaara had to hold him back. Sakura raised her foot a little.

"At least I keep my feet clean, unlike Kankurou."

Hinata giggled and took of Sakura's sock. She leaned down and her tongue darted out quickly to lick the bottom of Sakura's foot. Sakura giggled. "Hinata, stop, that tickles!"

Hinata pulled her tongue away and attacked Sakura's foot with her fingers. Sakura was laughing now, and trying to get out of Neji's grip so she could run.

"Neji…d-do…somet-thing!" Neji shook his head. Hinata finally stopped and went back to her seat. On the way, she flicked Kankurou. "Stupid pervert."

Sakura pulled her sock back on and Kankurou spun the bottle. It landed on Shikumaru.

"Dare." Shikumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kankurou, I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run around the house screaming 'I love to share my bed with hobos' three times." Kankurou sighed and stood up. He pulled off his shirt and reached for his pants.

"Boxers or briefs?" Sakura whispered to Temari.

Temari giggled. "Briefs." Kankurou pulled down his pants and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Omg! I can't believe you still have those!"

Kankurou blushed. He was wearing green boxers with little white bunnies on them. Temari smacked herself in the head.

"I'd think you were smart enough to get rid of those by now."

Kankurou shook his head and went to the door. Sakura flipped open her cell phone and hit the record button. She handed the phone to Hinata, who got up and went to the window.

"I love to share my bed with hobos! I was put up to this!" Shikumaru stuck his head out the window.

"Liar! We all know you like it!"

Bringing his head back in, everyone laughed. Even Gaara and Neji chuckled. Kankurou came back in, breathing hard. Hinata zoomed in on his boxers. Giggling, she hit save and gave to phone back to Sakura. As Kankurou pulled on his pants, Shikumaru spun the bottle.

It landed on Sakura. "Dare."

Sakura smirked. With no hesitation, she opened her mouth.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Temari and when you come out, you have to do one thing she tells you to!"

Shikumaru frowned and got up. Going to a closet, he opened it. Temari blushed and got up. "Temari, come here!"

Sakura whispered in her ear. Temari smirked and nodded. She stood and walked to the closet. She pulled Shikumaru after her and shut the door. They could hear the click of a lock. They waited for 7 minutes.

"Sakura, you can get out of my lap now. It's been three turns." Sakura smiled at Neji.

"Thanks for reminding me Neji!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're such a gentlemen!"

She got up and skipped to Hinata. Gaara glanced at Neji, a slightly peeved look on his face. Sitting down, they started to whisper.

"How much you want to bet they're ravishing each other right now!"

Hinata giggled and lifted her head when the door clicked. Shikumaru came out, Temari whispering in his ear. He sighed. "Sakura?"

Sakura grinned at stood up. Skipping up to him, she dragged him to the bathroom. The door closed and you could hear cursing.

Hinata and Temari shared knowing glances. Naruto was walking on his hands. He was singing something about Hinata and ramen making the world go round when Neji tripped him. Naruto glared and was about to whine when the bathroom door opened. Sakura walked out wearing Shikumaru's jacket and her hair in a bun with the braid still in it. Shikumaru walked out with his hair down and he was wearing a fishnet shirt. It hugged his muscle and Temari looked like she was gonna pass out. Then, Sakura went to sit next to Hinata and Gaara and Shikumaru went to sit next to Temari.

"Well, who's next?"

* * *

The game resumed and the hours ticked by. Dinner was served and movies started up. The girls made the snacks while the guys picked the movie.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Gaara smacked Naruto upside the head.

"We already decided that idiot!" Naruto got a '0' look on his face. Kankurou pulled out a movie.

"Let's watch 'the hills have eyes'!" The boys nodded and Neji went to put the movie in.

The girls walked in with bowls of popcorn. All the guys got one. The sodas were labeled by names engraved in the glass. Ya, it was a present from Sakura to Temari, who had been unfortunate enough to have backwashed with Kankurou only a week earlier. The lights were flipped off and Sakura looked around at the seating arrangement.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Naruto and Hinata were sharing popcorn sitting in the love seat. Gaara was sitting on one of the couches. Kankurou was on the floor popping popcorn into his mouth at an alarming rate. Shikumaru and Temari, now sporting Shika's jacket, were sitting in an armchair. I was sitting with Neji on the last couch. We were in the back of the room. The movie started and Hinata looked back at me to smirk. I knew the plan. We would play scared and cuddle up with our guys! Tehe, we are so evil!

The movie started and Hinata and I shrieked. I pressed myself at Neji and I could feel his arm snaking around my shoulders. _Hey! What about Gaara?_ What about him? He obviously doesn't like us! _True….and Neji is just as hot. Plus he's nicer._ I nodded to myself and buried my head deeper into Neji's shirt as the movie went on. I was truly one evil genius.

* * *

Okay, so it was a bit OOC. Anyway, I planned on the new character coming into this chapter, but it didn't work that well. However, the new character will probably come in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I hope you all like it!!!! I really thought I did a good job. Sorry I haven't updated, I got grounded. Ugh! Parents. Review please! And I still need more characters!

~!Cherry-chan!~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So, in this chapter I hope to introduce the new characters. I am currently outside, smoking to my hearts delight! Yep, my lousy brother finally got me New Port!

Gaara: It's unhealthy to smoke.

Me: SO! Shika-kun smokes!

Shikumaru: So? I'm a ninja, I'll die anyway. You, however, will be more likely to get cancer and die. Then where would you be?

Me:….good point.

Gaara: The new characters are **Kimiko Nakamura by Devilocity666 **and **Zuki Miyazaki**** by Blood-Gaara-Blood**

Me: Yep! Thanks to you both! I have some very interesting things planned for the new characters. Romance! *pose* Rivalry! *pose* Friends! *pose* And youth!! *Lee and Guy's good guy pose* Cha!

Sasuke: Scary….

Gaara: What are you doing here Sasuke?

Sasuke: I wanted to do the disclaimer.

Me: Sorry, Shika-kun is doing that!

Shikumaru: Disclaimer- Cherry-chan does not own Naruto, nor is the main idea of the story hers! Nor does she own the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Me: Thanks Shika-kun!

Gaara: Let the story begin….hn

**Diary**

_Gaara's thoughts _

Sakura's thoughts

_Sasuke's thoughts_

**Lyrics**

WARNING: Expect OOC for all characters…I have no control.

* * *

With the gang at Gaara's house!!!! [Sakura P.O.V.]

When the movie finally ended, it was almost midnight. I yawned.

"Neji-kun, I'm tired."

I looked up at him and he blushed. I smirked. Tehe! He's embarrassed. How cute.

"Let's go to bed then."

Neji stood up and looked back at me. I did a puppy dog face and held out my arms. He sighed, shaking his head. He picked me up by the waist and I slid around so I was on his back. I laid my head down in his soft hair, breathing in the scent deeply. It smelled like lavender and green tea. I relaxed slightly as Neji fell into a steady walk.

"Sakura, we're here."

I looked up. We were standing in the middle of my guest room. I spent the night at Gaara's house often, so I had my own room. Neji walked over to my bed and sat me down on the soft mattress. I watched silently as he prepared to leave. He flicked off the light and shut the curtains. He came back to my bed, leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I frowned.

"Neji, you missed."

Neji looked back at me, his lips smirking ever so slightly. I tried to tear my gaze from them. They were thin but soft looking. He started to walk back to the bed and I blushed, thinking of how I was staring at his lips. He leaned down again. His lips pressed hesitantly against mine.

They were soft and warm. I kissed him back earnestly. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He placed one hand on my waist and the other cupped my cheek tenderly. Suddenly, the tender, warm lips were gone from my own. His lips were swollen from the kiss and his eyes shimmering with love and realization.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

I just stared at him for a moment. His face was earnest, but when I didn't reply, it fell. His eyes became sad and he stood up. It took a minute to process what he said and where he was going. I caught his shirt.

"Neji! Wait!"

He turned back to me, his face still sad. His eyes though. They reflected a small hope. Just a tiny flicker. I stood up, my hand moving on its own accord. It traveled to his neck. My other loosely rested on his chest.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

_What are you doing? What about Gaara?_ I thought we discussed this. He obviously doesn't like me that way. Besides, I really like Neji and I just want to be happy for once. _You were happy with Gaara._ I mentally rolled my eyes as Inner walked off, mumbling under her breath.

Neji leaned down and kissed me softly. He smiled, and I was awestruck. His smile light up his whole face. The already defined angles became more elegant and defined. His eyes, already glowing in the pale moonlight that came through the crack in the curtains, turned a stunning silver. I was dazzled.

"Neji!"

It was all I could say. He looked worried for a minute, and the smile left his face.

"Does my smile really look that bad?"

I gasped, quickly trying to form a sentence.

"No, of course not. You just look so….angelic and perfect when you smile. Your eyes shine and your face…it…well……"

Neji chuckled. He kissed me softly again and moved us to the bed. He flipped back the sheets with elegance and laid me down. I patted the spot next to me and he settled down. He pulled the covers over us. He pulled me by the waist up to his back.

His head rested on my head. He had his hand wrapped around my waist and the other was running through my hair. I snuggled back into his warmth and sighed contently. It just felt so nice. To be loved. To be wanted. I snuggled back against him again and let my mind wander. It wasn't long before the darkness of sleep overtook me.

* * *

I woke up the next moment to darkness. A thin strip of light was coming through the crack were the curtains hadn't closed all the way. I tried to roll over, but a pair of warm arms tightened around my waist. I giggled and poked Neji's arm.

"Neji, it's time to get up sleepy head!"

He mumbled something. I felt his breath tickling my neck. His grip loosened when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, sleepy heads, it's time for breakfast! Naruto wants to introduce his friends today!"

I groaned when I heard Temari run down the stairs. I felt Neji's hands disappear. I rolled over. Neji was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands currently combing through his hair. He wasn't wearing his bandage. I looked at his curse mark. I knew it didn't matter to the family anymore and Neji's uncle had taken him in like his own son. Neji always covered it anyway. I wonder if he's ashamed.

I leaned over to touch it. "It's beautiful Neji."

I traced it gently, but when I tapped the center of it, Neji stopped my hand. He held it firmly. I looked to his eyes. They were sad. I knew he was thinking of his father, who died because of the mark. I kissed Neji softly and stood up. I walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. I smirked at Neji and walked to the bathroom.

When I came out, Neji stared at me. I wore black skinny jeans with red flats. A single chain was hanging from a belt loop on my pants. I had a red shirt that said "Ya know ya love me!" in black letters. The sleeves went to my elbows and it had a scoop neck. I had a black chocker on. It had a panda charm on it. Gaara had given it to me for my birthday last year. My hair was in one thick braid. I looked at Neji.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans that had chains along the left pocket. He had on black element skater shoes. He had on a plain red t-shirt on. It said "Insane Clown Posse" in bubble letters. The band's logo was beneath it. He had on his black jacket with blue and white lines on the front. His hair was in his usual loose ponytail and he had on his bandages. (If you want a picture of the jacket, visit my profile)

We smiled at each other and walked out of the room hand-in-hand. His hand was warm and comforting, and I smiled knowing he was all mine. When we walked into the living room, Hinata was the first to notice us.

"It's nice to know you two are finally together."

She smiled. I knew there was a double meaning to her words. She knew about me and Gaara, so she might have been implying that this was a good way to get him to like me. We both knew that Neji would get over it….eventually. But I'm over Gaara. And that was final.

We all sat around the living room. Some maids came out and gave us our pancakes and I smiled nicely at the one serving Neji and I. she turned red, squeaked, and left the room quickly. I turned to Temari.

"what'd I do?"

Temari grinned and looked at Kankurou, who was laughing quietly. "That's Sarah. She's from America. She's bi."

I almost choked on my food. Holy crap! Naruto burst out laughing.

"Haha! Sakura-chan!!! I didn't know you swung that way!"

Hinata promptly hit him on the head [so OOC] and I threw Neji's shoe at him. Neji looked rather amused. Naruto had stopped laughing and was nursing the bump on his forehead.

"Let's just eat breakfast. Then we can go see Naruto's friends."

We all looked at Shikumaru and nodded. I stuffed a bit of pancake in my mouth and tried not to sigh. It looked like it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Naruto was pulling Hinata along by her hand. He jumped in the blue mustang. Pulling Hinata into the passenger seat, he called out "Just follow me."

Then he backed out of the driveway and you could hear Cocaine by NOMY blaring from his sound system. Everyone got in their respected cars. Well almost everyone. Sakura climbed in Neji's car. Kankurou got in Gaara's mustang and Shikumaru sunk into Temari's leather seat.

Everyone pulled out of the driveway, each blasting their own music. Gaara was playing Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool. Temari was playing Lies by Mcfly. Sakura, despite Neji's argument about it being his car, was playing Earth, wind, water, and fire by Toybox.

_______________________Time skip____________________________________

Naruto's car skidded to a stop in front of a small house on the outskirts of town. He got out and locked his cars. He slung his arm around Hinata's shoulders, gesturing wildly at random things. She was slightly red. Everyone else slowed to a stop.

Sakura jumped out of the car and pulled at Neji's jacket. He slide his arms through it and Sakura pulled it on. It hung off her loosely, and she giggled when Neji zipped up the front so it wouldn't fall off. Everyone walked with their couple, except Kankurou and Gaara. That would be wrong on so many levels.

They were all chatting and talking. "Hey Naruto-kun, is this were the guitarist is staying?"

Naruto looked back at Sakura. He shrugged.

"She said this is where they were staying. They said they had a friend in the area."

"What, Naruto, did you say _they_?!?!"

Naruto nodded, clearly confused why Sakura looked thrown off. He shrugged again and made his way to the front door. He knocked, and the door was thrown open to reveal……………………..

* * *

Okay, so my original plan was to introduce the characters in this chapter. I am hoping, however, that I will get one more character before the next chapter so I can be awesome and do this really-cool-thing-that-I-can't-do-without-another-character-so-please-send-a-character!

Shikumaru: That was a mouthful.

Gaara: HN.

Me: *shriek* You are so hot!! Both of you!! Though neither of you can compete with……. Neji!!!!!!!

Neji: Hn

Me: *Fan girl shriek* Hi Neji!

Neji: Did you have to shriek?

Me: Well duh! I got to convince people I'm crazy right? How else am I gonna get into the scientific convention for non-scientific psychopaths that have no life and are willing to die for a made up Japanese character? I mean, seriously!

Gaara: 0.o

Neji: TT^TT

Shikumaru: 0.o…… Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?

Gaara: Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?

Neji: Oh-my-gawd!! 0.0

Sasuke: What?!

Me: Bastard! Teme! Baka! How dare you!

Sasuke: What?!?!

Me: You dare step in Neji's presence?????? DIE!!!

Sasuke: 0.o…..shit

Me: Gaara, wrap it up will you? Thanks a bunch Panda-chan! *runs after Sasuke with a toothpick and a butter knife*

Gaara: Hn… review. Flamers welcome. Hn.

Me: *somewhere in the distance* ALMOST AS SEXI AS Neji!!!!!

REVIEW!!!! Or I'll steal your cookies!!! :P


	6. Chapter 6

Snow here! So, I lied when I said that school ended on the 6th. It actually ended on the 21st. My bad! :D

So, anyway, here is the new chapter. I wanna thank Devilocity666, because she has been such an awesome reviewer. She has submitted two characters, all because I asked her to! I love you Devilocity666! Check out her stories, there fucking awesome!

My new characters are:

**Kimiko Nakamura by Devilocity666**

**Laylani Suzuki by Devilocity666**

**Zuki Miyazaki by Blood-Gaara-Blood**

Yeppers! So, check out their profiles! Thanks a bunch of cookies to both of them, because they are fucking awesome! Even Hidan says so! And he's not even in this story! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs I might put in this story.

Warning: Don't ignore my OOC warning! I am warning you of OOC because if you don't like OOC than I don't want you to read my story and criticize it!

3 you all! :D

So last time_________________________________________________________

They were all chatting and talking. "Hey Naruto-kun, is this were the guitarist is staying?"

Naruto looked back at Sakura. He shrugged.

"She said this is where they were staying. They said they had a friend in the area."

"What, Naruto, did you say _they_?"

Naruto nodded, clearly confused why Sakura looked thrown off. He shrugged again and made his way to the front door. He knocked, and the door was thrown open to reveal……………………..

_____________In the Now_____________________________________________

A pissed off chic with long boyish red hair was standing in the doorway. Her hair had black streaks in it. Her eyes were flashing red, with a tint of black. She was scowling at something behind her. Her mocha colored skin was shining, like she had just run a mile or something.

She was wearing red tank top with black skinny jeans. She was barefoot, and you could see the toe ring on her pinkie toe. Her nails were black with red stripes. She wore a loose necklace that had a strange symbol on it. It was a circle with a triangle in the middle of it.

"I don't give a fucking rat's ass! Clean the shit up before everyone sees! Jeez, you stupid slut!"

She screamed this to however was behind her in the house. The reply wasn't any prettier than her sentence.

"Well, if you didn't fucking insist on inviting them in the god damn morning, this fucking mess wouldn't fucking be here! And don't call me a slut you stupid bitch! Just let the damn asshole in already! God!"

The girl standing at the door looked like she could murder someone. Sakura decided to cut in.

"Is that you Kimiko? It's so good to see you!"

The girl, Kimiko, turned around. Her eyes shifted from the red they had been to a shiny purple. She grinned wildly.

"It's so good to see a sister! How are you Saki? I haven't seen you since the last meeting last year!"

Sakura stepped away from Neji's side and passed Naruto and Hinata. She embraced Kimiko warmly. Then they started to walk in the house. The others took this as a sign to go in, so they followed. Neji closed the door, seeing as how he was the last one in. Everyone listened to Sakura and Kimiko's conversation.

"Ya, well, you know how it is sometimes. Father got a little…..needy. After Mother died and all."

Everyone blinked. Except Hinata. What did Sakura mean her mother died?

"Oh, I get it. I'm so sorry that Zuki and I couldn't make it. I hope Laylani was enough of an emotional support."

Kimiko's eyes had changed to a dark blue. Sakura nodded, her lips pulled tight into a pained smile.

"It was nice just having one of you there with me. I really needed it back then. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Naruto didn't mention that you were one of his friends. I just know how excited Zuki and Laylani will be to see you!"

Sakura laughed. It sounded so pure and clear. Kimiko's eyes shifted to a soft silver. She turned to the group.

"You can all go chill in the rec. room. Or you can follow Saki and I to the…..dining room."

Her eyes flashed to red momentarily. Sakura laid a hand on her shoulder lightly, and the eyes quickly shifted to silver again. She smiled softly, a smile the seemed to light up her face. Neji blinked. Such a beautiful face, he thought.

Everyone followed Sakura and Kimiko to the dining room. When they go thru the revolving door, they gasped. On the floor was a young girl. She looked to be the same age as the rest of them. She had black shoulder length hair. It was slightly curly, with dark purple streaks in it. It was in a half up, half down style.

She had latte colored skin, but you could hardly tell from the blood soaking it. She was wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of black booty shorts. They were both covered in blood. She was holding a chain with the strange symbol that was around Kimiko's neck.

"What the fuck! Didn't you just tell me to clean this up, and then you bring a bunch of assholes into the fucking room? You're a fucking idiot bitch!"

She stood up, turning to the group. Her eyes were a stunning violet. She was scowling, and it made her look really scary. Her high cheekbones made her face look super model gorgeous. Her scowl turned into a frown and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Saki? Is that you chica?"

Sakura grinned and stepped forward. She opened her arms.

"How are you Zuki? Isn't it Saturday? I thought you only sacrificed on Sundays?"

Zuki leaped into Sakura's arms. Then she pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. Then she began to shake Sakura.

"What the fuck Saki? I haven't heard from you in forever! Poor Laylani was worried sick! Jeez!"

Neji stiffened as did everyone else. Neji stepped forward. He was preparing to grab the crazy girl shaking Sakura, when something intervened. Or rather, someone.

"Saki! Omg, I missed you so much!"

Sakura was now sitting on the floor. A young girl, looking about 15, was sitting on Sakura's lap. Her long silver hair was tied into a tight braid. It looked as though it was sprinkled with blood. She had dark green eyes, the color of the forest. She was wearing a silver tank top and a red mini skirt.

Sakura laughed and grabbed the girl by the legs. The girl put her arms around Sakura's neck, and Sakura stood up. Suddenly, Kimiko and Zuki were standing with them. It was like a giant hug.

Everyone else just stood there like idiots.

"Uhhhhh?"

Everyone pulled away from each other. They glanced at each other and laughed. Sakura grabbed Zuki and the new girl's hand and pulled them up the stairs. Kimiko, the only one that did not have blood on her, shuffled everyone else into the rec. room.

"Sorry about that. It's been so long since we saw Sakura. Make yourselves comfortable."

Shikumaru and Temari sat down on the love seat. Neji leaned against a wall heavily. Kankurou, Naruto, and Hinata were sitting on the sofa. Gaara was standing next to Neji on the wall. Damn those bad boys.

The girls bounded down the stairs. Sakura was now wearing a black tank top and blood red skinny jeans. She had her long hair tied into a bun on her head. She wore her panda choker. She also had one on of the crazy symbols. All the girls did in fact.

Zuki was wearing a clean green tank top and black skinny jeans. The other girl was wearing a clean silver tank top and red skinny jeans. Her hair was now a shimmery silver. All three girls grabbed ropes that were dangling from the ceiling and began to climb up. Kimiko walked into the room.

"Hey! You three monkeys better come down or you don't get your lemonade."

Sakura was the first one down and sprinted towards Kimiko. She looked at her with large pleading eyes.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Kimiko, would you?"

Kimiko laughed.

"'Course not you silly fool."

Sakura smiled and grabbed two glasses. She skipped over to Neji. Handing him a glass, she smiled sweetly before pulling him to the ground with her. She sat in his lap, sipping her drink. Her eyes followed Kimiko as she handed out the drinks.

Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"So, everyone, this is Kimiko, the guitarist I told you all about."

Kimiko smiled from her seat on the coffee table across from the love seat.

"Hi! I'm Kimiko, duh. That's Zuki, and that's Laylani."

Zuki and Laylani both nodded at everyone. Sakura smiled.

"I just know we'll all be great friends!"

Okay, so I didn't think this chapter was going to be this short. Sorry to everyone! I hope that everyone liked my new characters

To devilocity666 and Blood-Gaara-Blood, if the way you imagined your characters did not turn out right in this chapter, I am sorry. Send me a message and I'll try to make it better in the future.

Neji: Please review.

Me: Ah, Neji, you're sooooo awesome!

Gaara: What am I, chopped liver?

Me: I'm sorry Panda-kun! I still love you to.

Deidara: So I'm the chopped liver?

Me: Course not Dei-kun!

Sasuke: How did you get in here?

Deidara: I don't see how it's your business.

Sasuke: If Itachi is here it is!

Itachi: Hn. Foolish little brother.

Me: No fighting! Itachi, Deidara, leave! You're not in this story!

Itachi: Hn.

Deidara: You'll make a story about us right?

Me: Course I will!

Deidara: Okay! Bye everyone!

Itachi: Hn. Don't forget to review.

*They leave*

Me: I will….eventually…*Sitting in a dark corner with a computer*

Neji: Flamers welcome.

Me: COOKIES!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of this story! Unfortunately, this has moved to my 2nd most popular story. My new story, Sakura High School Hell, is wayyyy more popular. Idk why!

Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that. By the way, if this chapter is sappy, it's cause I'm listening to my sister's old playlists. She moved away about a month ago and has been reported missing. I'm listening to her lovey-dovey-I'm-sad playlist. So,ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Gaara: We also have another character.

Me: Yep! **Ai by Heyfunnygirl**

Sasuke: Why don't I get to do the discalmer.

Me: 'Cause people don't want to read about you, they want to read the story!

Gaara: Ya. Get a clue Uchia.

Itachi: Hn. Foolish brother.

Everyone: What the hell? *WTF faces*

Me: That reminds me! FTW is the new WTF! :P

Everyone was just chilling when the door burst open. Zuki jumped up and ran to the main hall. Sakura looked at Kimiko. She nodded and Sakura jumped up to run to the door. Neji pulled on her waist, but she persisted. There was a yell as Sakura turned to corner.

Neji jumped up. Just then Sakura came around the corner pulling at someone's hand.

"Come on Ai-chan! I wanna introduce you!"

Sakura skipped into the room, holding the hand of a blue haired girl. She had soft red eyes that were darting from person to person. She looked to be about 16. She was wearing a black off the shoulder sweater. She black skinny jeans and black flats. She one on of the strange necklaces. She looked over everyone, and then darted behind Sakura.

"Come on Ai-chan! Lighten up!"

Zuki walked behind her. Her hand darted out and hit Ai upside the head.

"Fucking seriously bitch! Chill the fuck out."

Ai turned around. She glared at Zuki.

"You chill the fuck out Zuki! Jeez, you're such a bitch!"

Everyone looked sorta shocked out at her outburst. Sakura giggled and slung an arm around Zuki and grabbed Ai by the waist.

"Everyone this is Ai! She's the final to my old band!"

Sakura was grinning like crazy.

Naruto jumped up.

"Sakura-chan! You were in a band?"

Sakura looked slightly dumbfounded.

"Ya. 'Course I was Naruto. Didn't I tell you guys that?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sakura giggled nervously, and then sweat dropped. She pulled Ai and Zuki over to Kimiko. They all embraced warmly. Laylani stood up and jumped onto Ai's back. They all pulled away and stated talking over each other. Naruto, who had sat back down next to Hinata, jumped up again.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Hinata sweat dropped. She pulled Naruto down by the collar of his shirt and leaned against his shoulder. Kimiko sat on the ground. Her eyes shifted to a light green.

"Okay, so here it is. Sakura used to live in Suna with us about a year ago. We were the band at our school. Sakura was the singer. Zuki and I were the guitar players. Ai was our second singer and Laylani was our drummer. We were called-"

"The Sugar Bandits!"

Sakura was standing on the coffee table, on hand on her hip and the other in the arm. She was standing back to back with Ai, who was in the same wacky position. Kimiko laughed, her eyes flipping to pink. Laylani giggled. Zuki scoffed.

"Anyway, Sakura left later that year. Hey, bitch, I'm hungry."

Kimiko jumped on Zuki.

"March sister! We're going to lunch!"

Zuki stood up, grumbling something about annoying bitches and fat asses. Everyone stood up and filed out of the house. Sakura closed the door. Everyone jumped into their cars. Neji whistled at Zuki's car.

"Very nice. 1980 classic mustang."

"I know right. I've had this baby for 3 years. She was in horrible condition when I first got her."

"We!"

"Ya, whatever Kimiko."

Neji walked towards his car. He climbed in and revved his engine. Zuki revved hers. Neji leaned out of the window.

"Show off!"

Zuki just stuck her tongue out at him.

They pulled up to a small dinner. It was empty. Everyone shuffled inside. They had to use 2 booths. The booths fitted 6 each. The seating went like this.

Booth 1- Kimiko, Temari, Laylani, Zuki, Sakura, Hinata.

Booth 2- Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shikumaru, Kankurou.

Neji was slightly upset about being separated from Sakura. All the girls were chatting away about who knows what. Everyone order and went back to talking.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Okay, so I'm confused Sakura. You like Gaara but you're dating Neji?"

Sakura sighed. She turned to Kimiko.

"Okay, so I _liked_ Gaara. Then I decided he would never feel the same way about me so when Neji asked me out I said yes."

Kimiko sighed, glancing at Temari. She poked Zuki in the side.

"What?"

Kimiko's eyes flashed neon yellow, and then settled on a dark green.

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?"

Zuki raised her eyebrow. Kimiko's eyes flashed red for the slightest second. Zuki nodded. She turned to Sakura.

"Hey Saki, come to the bathroom with me."

Sakura giggled. She stood up and waited for Zuki. They walked off the bathroom, chatting away. Kimiko turned to the group, focusing on Temari.

"He's your little brother, does he like her?"

Temari gulped.

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

Hinata looked at Temari.

"Come on Tema-chan! Tell us!"

Temari licked her lips.

"Ya, Gaara really likes her. That's why he's so mad at Neji right now."

Kimiko giggled.

"Okay then. It's settled. I'll get Gaara to date me to make Sakura jealous and then I'll dump him right after she dumps Neji! It's genius."

"No one else likes Neji right?"

All the girls turned to look at Laylani.

"Do _you _like him?"

She blushed and giggled.

"'Course not! Ai and I are going out duh! No, Zuki does. I can tell. He's attracted to her as well."

Kimiko was nodding, as if she agreed. Her eyes flashed to silver as Sakura and Zuki flounced up to the table. Sakura sat down, promptly turning around. She poked Neji in the back and turned back around. She struck up a conversation as he turned around.

"So, Kimiko is the new lead guitarist. Are you guys just here to be here or- Hi Neji!"

"Hn. Did you poke me?"

"'Course not Neji. Why would I do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. Sakura raised her own eyebrow into a perfect arch.

"Seriously, do you have any proof that I poked you?"

He shook his head sadly, as though it were a lost cause and turned back to the guys table. Sakura re-started the conversation easily.

"Seriously you guys. Did you all just come here to come here or what?"

Kimiko decided this was the best time to intervene.

"Actually, Zuki was living here for about 3 months. When she decided she didn't want to do school, Laylani and I decided to visit. We got delayed a bit when I ran into Naruto. Ai was in Alaska, so we told not to come until she was done with her studies."

Sakura nodded. She picked at her hamburger. She grabbed a French fry and threw it over her shoulder. It hit Kankurou in the head. He glared at her and grabbed a French fry, dipping it in ketchup. He aimed and let it fly. It hit Zuki in the head.

"You fucking gay doll girl!"

Kankurou gulped. The war….had begun!

Tehe, filler chapter! YA! Anyway, let me know what you think!

Flamers welcome! Please review!

~!Snow!~

I thought there might be some confusion on age, so here it is! The list of ages!

Sakura- 17

Hinata- 17

Temari- 18

Gaara- 17

Kankurou- 18

Neji- 18

Naruto- 17

Shikumaru- 17

Kimiko- 17

Zuki- 17

Laylani- 16

Ai- 16

Since the Sasgay and all his other friends aren't really important in this story, I'm just gonna tell you that Sasuke and his gang are all 17.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 of this story! Unfortunately, this has moved to my 2nd most popular story. My new story, Sakura High School Hell, is wayyyy more popular. Idk why!

Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that. By the way, if this chapter is sappy, it's cause I'm listening to my sister's old playlists. She moved away about a month ago and has been reported missing. I'm listening to her lovey-dovey-I'm-sad playlist. So,ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Gaara: We also have another character.

Me: Yep! **Ai by Heyfunnygirl**

Sasuke: Why don't I get to do the discalmer.

Me: 'Cause people don't want to read about you, they want to read the story!

Gaara: Ya. Get a clue Uchia.

Itachi: Hn. Foolish brother.

Everyone: What the hell? *WTF faces*

Me: That reminds me! FTW is the new WTF! :P

Everyone was just chilling when the door burst open. Zuki jumped up and ran to the main hall. Sakura looked at Kimiko. She nodded and Sakura jumped up to run to the door. Neji pulled on her waist, but she persisted. There was a yell as Sakura turned to corner.

Neji jumped up. Just then Sakura came around the corner pulling at someone's hand.

"Come on Ai-chan! I wanna introduce you!"

Sakura skipped into the room, holding the hand of a blue haired girl. She had soft red eyes that were darting from person to person. She looked to be about 16. She was wearing a black off the shoulder sweater. She black skinny jeans and black flats. She one on of the strange necklaces. She looked over everyone, and then darted behind Sakura.

"Come on Ai-chan! Lighten up!"

Zuki walked behind her. Her hand darted out and hit Ai upside the head.

"Fucking seriously bitch! Chill the fuck out."

Ai turned around. She glared at Zuki.

"You chill the fuck out Zuki! Jeez, you're such a bitch!"

Everyone looked sorta shocked out at her outburst. Sakura giggled and slung an arm around Zuki and grabbed Ai by the waist.

"Everyone this is Ai! She's the final to my old band!"

Sakura was grinning like crazy.

Naruto jumped up.

"Sakura-chan! You were in a band?"

Sakura looked slightly dumbfounded.

"Ya. 'Course I was Naruto. Didn't I tell you guys that?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sakura giggled nervously, and then sweat dropped. She pulled Ai and Zuki over to Kimiko. They all embraced warmly. Laylani stood up and jumped onto Ai's back. They all pulled away and stated talking over each other. Naruto, who had sat back down next to Hinata, jumped up again.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Hinata sweat dropped. She pulled Naruto down by the collar of his shirt and leaned against his shoulder. Kimiko sat on the ground. Her eyes shifted to a light green.

"Okay, so here it is. Sakura used to live in Suna with us about a year ago. We were the band at our school. Sakura was the singer. Zuki and I were the guitar players. Ai was our second singer and Laylani was our drummer. We were called-"

"The Sugar Bandits!"

Sakura was standing on the coffee table, on hand on her hip and the other in the arm. She was standing back to back with Ai, who was in the same wacky position. Kimiko laughed, her eyes flipping to pink. Laylani giggled. Zuki scoffed.

"Anyway, Sakura left later that year. Hey, bitch, I'm hungry."

Kimiko jumped on Zuki.

"March sister! We're going to lunch!"

Zuki stood up, grumbling something about annoying bitches and fat asses. Everyone stood up and filed out of the house. Sakura closed the door. Everyone jumped into their cars. Neji whistled at Zuki's car.

"Very nice. 1980 classic mustang."

"I know right. I've had this baby for 3 years. She was in horrible condition when I first got her."

"We!"

"Ya, whatever Kimiko."

Neji walked towards his car. He climbed in and revved his engine. Zuki revved hers. Neji leaned out of the window.

"Show off!"

Zuki just stuck her tongue out at him.

They pulled up to a small dinner. It was empty. Everyone shuffled inside. They had to use 2 booths. The booths fitted 6 each. The seating went like this.

Booth 1- Kimiko, Temari, Laylani, Zuki, Sakura, Hinata.

Booth 2- Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shikumaru, Kankurou.

Neji was slightly upset about being separated from Sakura. All the girls were chatting away about who knows what. Everyone order and went back to talking.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Okay, so I'm confused Sakura. You like Gaara but you're dating Neji?"

Sakura sighed. She turned to Kimiko.

"Okay, so I _liked_ Gaara. Then I decided he would never feel the same way about me so when Neji asked me out I said yes."

Kimiko sighed, glancing at Temari. She poked Zuki in the side.

"What?"

Kimiko's eyes flashed neon yellow, and then settled on a dark green.

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?"

Zuki raised her eyebrow. Kimiko's eyes flashed red for the slightest second. Zuki nodded. She turned to Sakura.

"Hey Saki, come to the bathroom with me."

Sakura giggled. She stood up and waited for Zuki. They walked off the bathroom, chatting away. Kimiko turned to the group, focusing on Temari.

"He's your little brother, does he like her?"

Temari gulped.

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

Hinata looked at Temari.

"Come on Tema-chan! Tell us!"

Temari licked her lips.

"Ya, Gaara really likes her. That's why he's so mad at Neji right now."

Kimiko giggled.

"Okay then. It's settled. I'll get Gaara to date me to make Sakura jealous and then I'll dump him right after she dumps Neji! It's genius."

"No one else likes Neji right?"

All the girls turned to look at Laylani.

"Do _you _like him?"

She blushed and giggled.

"'Course not! Ai and I are going out duh! No, Zuki does. I can tell. He's attracted to her as well."

Kimiko was nodding, as if she agreed. Her eyes flashed to silver as Sakura and Zuki flounced up to the table. Sakura sat down, promptly turning around. She poked Neji in the back and turned back around. She struck up a conversation as he turned around.

"So, Kimiko is the new lead guitarist. Are you guys just here to be here or- Hi Neji!"

"Hn. Did you poke me?"

"'Course not Neji. Why would I do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. Sakura raised her own eyebrow into a perfect arch.

"Seriously, do you have any proof that I poked you?"

He shook his head sadly, as though it were a lost cause and turned back to the guys table. Sakura re-started the conversation easily.

"Seriously you guys. Did you all just come here to come here or what?"

Kimiko decided this was the best time to intervene.

"Actually, Zuki was living here for about 3 months. When she decided she didn't want to do school, Laylani and I decided to visit. We got delayed a bit when I ran into Naruto. Ai was in Alaska, so we told not to come until she was done with her studies."

Sakura nodded. She picked at her hamburger. She grabbed a French fry and threw it over her shoulder. It hit Kankurou in the head. He glared at her and grabbed a French fry, dipping it in ketchup. He aimed and let it fly. It hit Zuki in the head.

"You fucking gay doll girl!"

Kankurou gulped. The war….had begun!

Tehe, filler chapter! YA! Anyway, let me know what you think!

Flamers welcome! Please review!

~!Snow!~

I thought there might be some confusion on age, so here it is! The list of ages!

Sakura- 17

Hinata- 17

Temari- 18

Gaara- 17

Kankurou- 18

Neji- 18

Naruto- 17

Shikumaru- 17

Kimiko- 17

Zuki- 17

Laylani- 16

Ai- 16

Since the Sasgay and all his other friends aren't really important in this story, I'm just gonna tell you that Sasuke and his gang are all 17.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Another chapter! In the same day! Aren't I magical?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly….

**Dear Diary,**

**It has been a week since Kimiko and everyone got here. Kimiko and Gaara are still dating and it really bugs me. But I don't want to say anything because I'm happy for them.**

**Yesterday after school Gaara and I went to an art show. They were displaying some of Gaara's and mine artwork. We ran into Itachi and then Itachi took us out to ice cream! I was so happy. :D**

**Neji seems to be hiding something from me. And Zuki has been claiming to be busy every time I see her or try to talk to her. I wonder what's up with those two. Hinata is sneaking around to, which really bugs me.**

**School is just as boring as always. I wish I would just blow up! Ugh, it really sucks. Sasuke still has a stick up really far up his ass, but he seems to have chilled a bit. Good news for me!**

**Father is getting really…how do I put it…..touchy-touchy-feely-feely with me. And my mom is madder at me than ever.**

**Anyway, I have to go to bed and then to dinner. **

**XOXO, Sakura **

I closed my diary. I locked it and put the key around my neck. I braided my hair and walked down the stairs. It smelled like spaghetti and tequila. I sighed. Mom and dad were already taking shots at the kitchen table. I grabbed the bread basket and the plates and set them out.

I scooped spaghetti on everyone's plate and sat at my seat. I grabbed the marinara sauce and drenched my noodles. I sat and ate, while my parents ate and had shots in-between bites.

"So, Sakura, why weren't you home last night?"

I blinked and swallowed my spaghetti. As I twirled some noodles, I looked up to see my dad staring at me intently.

"I was with two of my friends. Gaara no Sabaku and Itachi Uchiha. You remember then right dad?"

"Yes. The red head and the girly one. What did I tell you about unexpected plans?"

I can't believe he called Itachi girly. I gulped and looked down at my plate.

"That I wasn't supposed to make them anymore."

My dad nodded and went back to eating. I finished my spaghetti and got up to wash the dishes. I grabbed the silver ware and the plates. I loaded everything into the dish washer. I listened to my parents conversation.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Of course. I love you darling."

Then came the sound of them making out on the kitchen table, so I focused on the dishes. I placed everything in the dishwasher and started it up. I walked out into the main hall. My dad walked past me.

"Love you sweetie."

"I love you to dad."

He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. He pulled away, smiled, and walked out the door. I watched his car pull out of the driveway. I rubbed at my lips roughly and turned to walk up the stairs. I reached my room and pushed my door open.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and looked out her window and the cloudy sky. She could see the edge of the moon peeking out from behind a cloud. She sighed. Suddenly, she was yanked backwards from her bed by her hair. She was pulled down the and down to the second floor.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Sakura mumbled under her breath and she was thrown roughly into a dark room. It had no windows and it was sweltering. Sakura's step mother, Kauoi, stood behind her, locking the door. Kauoi kicked Sakura in the stomach. Sakura rolled a few times.

"Please stop! I didn't do anything!"

Sakura pleaded with her self obsessed mother. Kauoi laughed brokenly.

"He only loves me! I know it as well as you. Tonight, I will make you realize your place!"

Kauoi began to kick Sakura in the stomach again. She punched her repeatedly, and began to get even angrier. She grabbed Sakura by her hair and yanked her up. She grabbed Sakura's neck and pushed her out of the room and down the stairs.

She pushed Sakura out the front door and into her car. She started the engine and began to drive away from the house.

**_KAUOI POV_**

The little bitch thinks she can steal Kenji from me! And then she doesn't even do anything when I try to teach her a lesson. Well, now I will get rid of her forever. She thinks that I actually love her. What a stupid moron.

"Where are we going mom?"

I turned and smacked her.

"Don't call me that."

Sakura shook. I smiled to myself. I would finally be rid of her!

**_SAKURA POV_**

I shivered. I had loved Kauoi. She was a broken woman when my dad had met her. He was broken then to. I grew to love her and I thought she loved me. She was only mean when my dad showed me a lot of attention or when she was drunk.

We pulled into a park. She parked the car and I waited for her to come to my side. She opened the door and I shivered. It was extremely cold outside. It was the middle of November, so it was starting to get chilly. She grabbed my arm tightly.

I winced. There would be a bruise there after this. She pulled me toward the lake. Struggling not to break away and run for my life, I let her pull me closer to the lake. I managed not to move until she turned to me. Then I began to pull away.

"Please! Sakura, please stay."

I stopped struggling and looked into her eyes. They were swimming in sorrow and despair. She dropped my arm and looked out onto the lake.

"I'm just jealous you see. My father never loved me and my mother abandoned me when I was 3. I never was very much into love, and then I met your father. He was just so charming and h-he said he lov-loved me!"

She sobbed out the last sentence and fell to the ground. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear her hiccups. I walked toward her with caution. I reached out and touched her shoulder. I lowered myself to the ground beside her and put my arms around her shoulders.

Suddenly her hands were pushing my side. I toppled over and rolled down the slight slope. I crashed into the lake. I felt like I was drowning. My body became weary and I pushed myself to the surface of the water. Kauoi stood at the bank and I could tell if I reached out a hand, I could touch her.

"Ha! I can't believe you feel for that. Have a good swim. At least you won't have to worry about crocs. It's too cold for them."

She threw back her head and laughed. I reached my hand out of the water and grabbed her bare ankle. She gasped and tried to pull away. I clung tightly. I pulled with all my weight and Kauoi tumbled into the water behind me. I stumbled to the bank and pulled myself out of the water.

I gasped for breath and pulled myself up to higher ground. I lay there for a moment and just breathed. A blast of cold wind hit me and I stood up shakily. I began to walk, but stopped short when I got a kick in the head. I fell back and grabbed at my head. I could feel something sticky on my head. Blackness was edging into my vision. I stood up and grabbed Kauoi's arms.

I wrestled her to the ground and avoided a swipe from her wicked sharp nails. I spun her around so that her back was facing the lake. I pushed her and she toppled to the ground, inches away from the water. She leapt at me and grabbed my shoulders. She spun me around and pushed me into the water. I got my balance and stood in knee deep water.

I moved forward quickly and grabbed Kauoi's legs. I pulled them out from under her and dragged her into the water. She kicked me in the stomach and I thought I heard a rib crack. I continued dragging her, even though I was having trouble breathing and the cold water was making it a million times worse. Kauoi had the leverage she needed and pushed me under the water. I held my breath. My chest began to burn and everything got blurry.

I opened my mouth and bit her arm, which was barley in reach of my mouth. Her hands disappeared from my head and I burst up out of the water. I sucked in oxygen, happy for the air. Kauoi was flailing around in the water. I grabbed her arm and tried to drag her to the shore with me. She pulled away and kicked my leg. I crumpled. My leg burned in pain and I hissed. I raised my fist and punched her in the face.

She crumpled and sunk under the water. I figured I knocked her unconscious. I blinked rapidly. I climbed out of the water and started to limp up to her car. I clutched my stomach. It hurt like hell. Fucking Jashin!

_Yes child?_

_Jashin?_

_Yes…._

_Um…why are you here?_

_To check on you. Are you alright child?_

_Yes, thank you._

_That's good._

_Hm…_

I climbed in the car and started the engine. I thought about driving back to my house, but I couldn't. He's kill us for sure. We did just kill his wife, and he was at the bar…

Ya, go to Gaara's!

_Why? Inner, you do realize Neji is my boyfriend right?_

So? Who do you think would listen better? 

_Neji._

Really?

_Ya. You don't think that? I could get him to keep quiet about it. _

Alright, fine. But I feel like something bad is going to happen when we get there.

_Whatever. _

I drove through the huge gates of the Hyuuga estate and past Hinata's apartment. I took a left and parked in front of Neji's apartment. Another car was in the shadows, but I ignored it. My body was shaking with the cold wind. Blackness was clouding my vision.

I walked up the steps and knocked on his door. I heard some shuffling and some giggling. Then it was silent. I pushed my wet hair behind my ear. It was going stiff, due to the cold wind drying it. Neji opened the door.

"Sakura?"

I blinked.

"Can I come in?"

Neji looked over his shoulder. I took this time to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was sweaty. I sighed.

"Um, sure…"

He held the door open for me. I walked past him and took one look at the girl sitting at the table drinking coffee. I turned on my heel and walked back out the door.

"Have fun Neji. I'll call you later."

"Sakura! Sakura wait!"

I walked down the steps quickly. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. I stepped into my car and began the drive to Gaara's house. I was shaking and crying. Darkness was biting into my vision and I could barely see the road.

_How did you know inner?_

I didn't….oh doll I'm sorry!

_Zuki…I can't believe her!_

You knew they were attracted hun.

_Yes but…Gaara started dating Kimiko and now this! No one loves me!_

Oh doll, its okay!

_I killed my step mom! My father hates me! Gaara doesn't like me! Neji cheated on me! Zuki didn't care! Inner…..no one cares._

I pressed the gas pedal harder. The car speed past 85 mph. I closed my eyes. The tears were falling to fast and I couldn't see through the black dots clouding my vision. I slowed down the car.

Not checking where I was, I put the car into coast. I lay on the steering wheel and cried. I heard something in the background, something that sounded like a truck. I couldn't focus on it though. My ribs were killing me, and I couldn't get enough air.

Sakura! Watch out!

I looked up in time to see the headlights. Then it all went black.

**_XD_**

Can anyone guess what happened? Hope you all liked it! Lots of drama in this chapter! XD

Review and flamers are sooooo welcome!

~!Snow!~


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter! I'm writing this while watching a movie….so if I seem distracted….ya that's why. :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Also, the names of streets and such are all made up, unless I say something obvious like, IDK, Wal-Mart or something! XD

**Recap**

Not checking where I was, I put the car into coast. I lay on the steering wheel and cried. I heard something in the background, something that sounded like a truck. I couldn't focus on it though. My ribs were killing me, and I couldn't get enough air.

Sakura! Watch out!

I looked up in time to see the headlights. Then it all went black.

**_END RECAP_**

Sakura? Sakura!

I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times to try and clear the dots swimming in my vision. I glanced around me, and saw nothing but blackness and a long road.

_Inner, where are we?_

You put the car in cruise and you were hit by someone coming off Teller Road. You spun out.

That made since. If I was hit by an oncoming car, and I spun out, it was highly possible that I could have ended up farther up Lainier Parkway. The parkway was pretty much just road for about a mile after Teller Road. So, I was pretty much abandoned.

_When did it happen?_

Not even 3 hours ago. 

I looked at the clock. I had gotten in the car from the park at around 9:30 pm, and I drove away from Neji's at 10: 45 pm. My clock in the car wasn't working. I quickly did the math in my head.

_10:45+3:00=1:45_

Well, at least we know we don't have a concussion. Although, you could have just looked at your cell.

…_.wow, maybe we do have a concussion…._

I reached into my jacket. I grabbed my phone and tried to turn it on.

_It's fried from being in the water!_

Well, try to start the car.

I grabbed the keys from the floor. I brushed some glass off my legs and entered the key into the ignition. I turned the key, and the engine gave a weak groan. I groaned along with it. My ribs got a sharp jab of pain, so I cut the groan off short.

Try the door.

I looked at the door skeptically. The whole driver's side had caved in. In fact, I couldn't move my damn leg. And it was the leg that Kauoi had kicked. I grabbed the door handle and pushed with all my might.

"God damn it! Can nothing go right tonight?"

Relax. Just try to move your leg so we can crawl out the front wind shield. 

_What?_

Just do it!

I decided to listen to Inner, just this once. I grabbed my leg and pulled on it. I gasped in pain. I breathed in quickly, ignoring the burning sensation that was spreading inside my chest. I gave it another tug, as hard as I could. My leg came out from under the car door and I yelped.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts and my breath. When I was sure I was ready I grasped the steering wheel and began to pull my body up. The front window was completely shattered, and I could feel pieces of glass biting into my skin. My pajamas were flimsy to begin with, and they were still slightly damp. I blew out a cloud of air as I breathed.

I continued to pull myself up onto the dashboard. I began to lower my upper body through the wind shield. I turned, so I was sitting on the hood backwards, and pulled my legs through. I bit back a scream as the glass pierced my broken leg.

How do you know it's broken?

_Really?_

…..

_That's what I thought._

I turned back around and lowered myself to the ground on my good leg. I leaned against the hood of the car for a few minutes. I sighed and began to limp forward. I made it to the street and leaned on a tree to catch my breath and rest my one good leg.

_God, this is going to take forever._

Where will we go?

_I thought you were the genius?_

Well, I know we can't go to Neji's and we can't go to our house. That leaves Hinata's, Naruto's, and Gaara's.

_What about Kimiko?_

HELLO! It's Zuki's house and she's bound to be there.

_Oh ya. Why don't we go to Gaara's?_

Or, you can go to that pay phone near the gas station and get Hinata to pick you up. She's the only one who knows that our step mom was actually our step mom. 

_Okay. _

And the gas station is a mile and a half closer to where we are than Gaara's.

Inner blabbered away as I walked. I almost just wanted to go to Gaara's, but I headed to the gas station anyway.

**_WITH THE GANG_**

Neji and Zuki were talking quietly in the kitchen. Hinata was clinging to Naruto, staring at her phone, which was located in her lap. Gaara was pacing back and forth. Temari and Kimiko were talking to Laylani in the dining room. Kankurou and Ai were just sitting across from each other at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"God! Neji I can't believe you!"

Everyone looked at Hinata. Naruto hugged her closer, but she pushed him away and stood up. She marched over to her cousin and glared at him.

"I can't believe you would do this to Sakura! Do you know fragile her emotional state is right now?"

Temari decided this was the best time to intervene and grabbed Hinata by the arm. She tugged the purple haired girl to the living room, murmuring in her ear. Hinata sighed, nodded, and walked back to Naruto.

She sat down and snuggled closer to him. He draped one arm over her shoulder. The other arm was playing with her long locks. She leaned her head on his shoulder. It was quiet until-

_**My lip gloss is cool**_

_**My lip gloss be popping**_

_**I'm standing at my locker**_

_**And all the boys keep sto-**_

Hinata opened her phone.

"Hello?"

She listened for a moment. Her eyes went wide and she stood up quickly. She walked out of the room and everyone heard the bathroom door slam. They exchanged looks.

**_HINATA POV_**

"Sakura? Where are you?"

"Hinata! You need to chill."

I took a deep breath.

"You've been missing for 4 hours. What happened?"

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it over this stupid pay phone. It smells like cheese. Ugh."

I giggled.

"Okay, where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at the gas station across from Teller Road. But promise me one thing Hinata."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone you're coming to get me."

"….I'll be there soon."

"Hinat-"

I hung up on her. I walked out of the bathroom and almost fell back wards. Everyone was crowded in front of the door. Naruto spoke first.

"Who was that Hina-chan?"

"It was Sakura. I'm going to pick her up."

I pushed my way through the group and walked to the front door. I slipped into my shoes. I opened the door. Turning around, I stuck my hand back into the door and grabbed my purse. I hopped into my purple Camaro. I turned the keys and pressed on the gas pedal as far as it would go.

**_SAKUR POV_**

I slumped against the wall and waited for Hinata to arrive. I closed my eyes.

You know, she didn't promise not to tell. What if she was with everyone?

_I highly doubt that. Neji might tell her what happened, but he didn't seem to see the fact that I was drenched or that I was in pain._

Maybe Hinata told them about your therapy classes?

_Why are we talking about those?_

Um, because Hinata is the only one who knows, and if she thinks that you are in a bad emotional state, then she would tell everyone.

_Don't mention the sessions. _

At least we didn't tell them what we needed them for.

_Oh ya, that's right. It's funny really. _

What?

_The fact that I'm taking therapy with a therapist that was my step mom's best friend. Don't you think that's dangerously coincidental?_

She probably wanted you to get your anger or whatever out so that you wouldn't blab about the beatings to anyone else. And she knew she could trust Mrs. Susan. 

_Ya.._

I heard a car pull up. I opened my eyes. Hinata was walking toward me quickly. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. My leg was hurting so bad. Hinata ran the rest of the way to me. Her pale lavender eyes were wide and she looked grief stricken.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh!"

She squatted down to my level. She wrapped an arm around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulders. Her other hand was grasping my arm that was around her shoulders. My other hand was clutching my ribs. She heaved me up and I gasped as black dots began to cloud my vision.

She hissed through her teeth and helped me along to her car. She opened the door and lowered me in. I grabbed my leg and pulled it inside. Hinata climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine.

"Why are you so wet and cold? And why is there so much blood on you? And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I went swimming and I ran into a tree. My cell phone got wet."

I glanced at Hinata out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were narrowed and she was griping the wheel tightly. I closed my eyes. Things were to dizzy to focus on.

"That's bull shit, Sakura."

We rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Please Sakura. Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'll tell you everything I swear."

She nodded. I closed my eyes again. I heard her call my name again. I ignored it, and gladly fell into the darkness of sleep.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Hinata pulled into Gaara's driveway. She honked once and climbed out of the car. She had just opened Sakura's door when Neji was beside her with Gaara. Neji sucked in a breath.

"She passed out about 5 minutes ago."

Naruto came out and let a sobbing Hinata fall apart in his arms. He helped her back inside, were all the girls were. Neji leaned down to pick up Sakura. He was pushed aside by Gaara.

"You did this to her Hyuuga."

Gaara picked Sakura up and carried her inside the house. Neji sighed. He closed the passenger door and followed Gaara into the house. He only hoped Sakura would forgive him.

End of this chapter! Do you all like it?

Reviews and flamers welcome!

~!Snow!~


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter! You all know you love me!

Sasuke: You are so stupid….

Me: I'm just going to ignore the fact that you interrupted my beginning….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.

**Recap:**

**Naruto came out and let a sobbing Hinata fall apart in his arms. He helped her back inside, were all the girls were. Neji leaned down to pick up Sakura. He was pushed aside by Gaara.**

"**You did this to her Hyuuga."**

**Gaara picked Sakura up and carried her inside the house. Neji sighed. He closed the passenger door and followed Gaara into the house. He only hoped Sakura would forgive him.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Gaara laid Sakura down on the bed in her guest bedroom. He stepped back and looked at Temari expectedly. She had to know what to do, he thought. She could take care of Sakura.

"Alright, guys out. Hinata, I need you to get a grip and get medical supplies, including thread and a needle. Kimiko, I need you to get towels, lots of them. Laylani, a bucket of water. Ai, I need your help in here. Zuki….I think it's best if you stay downstairs."

Zuki nodded slowly and followed the guys out of the room. The girls ran off to get everything Temari had requested. Kimiko turned to Temari before she left, her eyes flashing between light pink, dark blue, dark red, and pitch black. Temari nodded, and Kimiko's eyes settled on dark blue. Temari turned and motioned to Ai.

"I need to get here out of these clothes and into the shower. Help me out."

Together, Temari and Ai stripped Sakura down and carried her into the bathroom. Temari left Ai and Kimiko to wash the blood and all off Sakura. When they finished, they tied her hair back and laid her on the bed. Temari looked her over. She began to bandage her up. Temari sighed. This was bad.

**AT LIKE 4 IN THE MORNING:**

Temari walked down the stairs. Everyone's heads turned to look at her.

"She'll need to go to the hospital. Her left leg is broken, from about the ankle up to a little past the knee. She probably has a severe concussion. I had to stitch up her head. She has at least two broken ribs, from what I can tell. She had slight hypothermia. Multiple bruises and scratches."

Temari sighed and sunk into the sofa, leaning against Shikumaru heavily. Hinata sighed as well.

"She tried to convince me that she had gone swimming and ran into a tree…."

Everyone looked at her. Shikumaru chuckled.

"That is the lamest excuse she has ever come up with."

Gaara got up abruptly. Everyone watched as he walked up the stairs, and they listened as the door to Sakura's room opened and closed. Kimiko sighed and looked at the girls.

"As much as this might have helped him realize his feelings toward her, I wish that it didn't."

**EPIC TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY/SAKURA POV:**

I woke up with a major headache. I blinked, and raised my hand to rub the sleepy dust out of my eyes. I sat up slowly, and took in my surroundings. It looked oddly like I was in my guest room at Gaara's. I looked toward my bedside and was deeply shocked by what I saw.

Gaara was lying on the edge of the bed. His head was facing the closet. His hands were under his head, with the exception of his fingertips. They were brushing against my fingertips teasingly. I moved my hand and Gaara began to sit up. He blinked and looked at me. I almost giggled, he was so adorable.

"Sakura! You're awake!"

I nodded, slightly confused. Ya. When you fall asleep you generally wake up again. Silly panda. That's when the door burst open. In came the whole crew, minus Neji and Zuki. Gaara barley avoided Hinata, who launched herself at me.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to reply when she smacked me upside the head. I rubbed the tender spot.

"That was for worrying me! Why didn't you come straight to my house! You freaking lunatic!"

Hinata's eyes were watering slightly and I opened my arms. Hinata embraced me warmly and I buried my head in her hair while she cried silently into my shoulder. I didn't cry. I hadn't cried since my mother died. Hinata finally pulled away. Then Temari stood before me. Her hands were on her hips and she looked downright pissed. I gulped.

"You have got some serious explaining to do!"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Suddenly, a big ball of spiky blond hair was in my lap.

"I'm just glad you're okay Sakura-chan!"

I smiled softly and ran my fingers through Naruto's spikes. Kimiko dragged him off me, her eyes flipping to a stunning red.

"Get off her you baka!"

She hit Naruto on the head and he began to anime cry. I giggled. I turned to Gaara, who was shaking his head at the scene. I grabbed his hand. He turned to me.

"Will you call Ita-kun for me?"

Gaara sighed. He began to protest. I gave him my adorable kitty face. He sighed even deeper. Standing up, he walked sulkily out of the room. I smiled at everyone else. Hinata sat right beside me and Kimiko lounged at the end of the bed, her eyes now a shimmery silver. Naruto sat on one of the chairs and Kankurou sat in the chair beside my bed. Ai and Laylani sat on the small sofa against the wall.

Temari sat closer to the end of the bed, next to Hinata. Shikumaru came and sat on the other side of the bed and fiddled with my hair. Shika-kun may not show it, but he really does care. We've been friends for so long. He's like my brother, and I love him so much. He sighed and leaned his head onto my shoulder, and breathed in my hair. I giggled.

"Sooooooo, what's up?"

Temari glared at me.

"What's up? That's it? No explanation for last night?"

I paled. I was screwed in more ways than one. I killed my step mom, wrecked my dad's car, and didn't call him to explain my unexpected plans. I was almost killed by my step mom, my boyfriend was cheating on me with one of my best friends, and I got in a car accident. My father will most likely kill me.

"…..no….."

Temari stared at me like I was ludicrous. That's when Gaara walked in the room, Itachi hot on his trail. Hinata moved to sit besides Shikumaru, letting Itachi take her place. Itachi sat next to me. He looked in my eyes, then leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"You are a complete baka sometimes, you know that right?"

I blinked.

"Yep! But you still love me, right Ita-kun?"

He sighed and nodded. Hinata got up and grabbed Naruto and Kankurou's arms. She waved at me and flew out of the room, Temari, Laylani, Kimiko, and Ai following her. Shika sighed, and got up. He kissed me gently on the lips before walking out of the room. Itachi looked at Gaara, and he finally left to. The door closed softly behind him.

"Sakura."

I looked at the ceiling. I looked at the floor, the door, the sofa, window, dresser, TV, anything but Itachi. Did I forget to mention that Itachi can drag anything he wants out of me? It's like his secret super human power.

"Sakura look at me."

I didn't. I looked away. He sighed. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eye. I gulped. His eyes were so imitating. They turned red just like Kimiko's when she's angry. He smiled at me, and I almost melted. Sure, Itachi is like an older brother to me, but he is still uber sexi.

"Sakura, I want you to tell me everything."

I shook my head hesitantly. He rose on perfectly sculpted eyebrow. He leaned closer to my ear, and I could fell his warm breath against my throat.

"_Sa-ku-raaa._"

I gulped. My name just rolled off his tongue. Yummy! The way her rolled the 'a'. I mentally smacked myself. I was such a sucker when I came to yummy men.

_Inner where are you?_

I got no answer. Crap I am so screwed.

"_Sakura_, tell me everything…._please."_

So, guess what? I did. I told him everything. I spilled about my step mom, and how my mom died in a house fire saving me. I told him about the beatings when my parents were drunk. I told him about how sometimes I couldn't eat because of the pain. I told him about Gaara and Neji. About almost drowning. Killing my step mom, finding out about Zuki and Neji, and getting in a car accident.

When I was done, I closed my eyes tightly, expecting Itachi to yell out. I opened my eyes a crack. Itachi was just sitting there, his head in his hands. I leaned forward slightly, and grasped his hands, peeling them away from his head.

"Itachi? Are you okay?"

He shook. He looked up at me, and I almost jerked at the look in his eyes. It was a half crazed look, and a few tears were leaking out. His eyes were still red.

"I didn't notice. I let this happen."

I shook my head desperately. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in him neck. My hands moved on their own accord and untied his hair and fiddled with it. Itachi leaned against me.

"Oh, Itachi! It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

He pulled away slightly.

"You don't even blame your step mom? Or your dad?"

"No. Some things are out of people's hands."

Itachi shook his head sadly and pulled away. His hair fell in his face and his eyes slide back into the sleek onyx eyes they were before.

"How can you be so forgiving Sakura?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not forgiving Itachi. I'm not going to be forgiving to Neji and Zuki. They don't deserve it…"

Itachi smiled slightly and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He tied his back into place. He stood up, and walked to the door. I stopped him up short.

"Ita….where are you going?"

He turned back to me.

"I'm going to go to a hospital and rent a private room for you. We need to get you checked out professionally."

I sighed.

"I have school tomorrow you know. Father will be looking for me."

Itachi turned to me and his eyes turned hard.

"He won't find you."

Itachi smiled and walked quickly back to my bedside. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He pulled off his necklace. He placed it around my head.

"Here blossom. Wear this until you get better and you're not in danger anymore."

I scoffed.

"I'll always be in danger Itachi."

He smirked.

"Perhaps."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I looked down at the charm that was now around my neck. It was a Uchiha fan with the initials IU carved into the back. I smiled and grasped the pendant in my hand as the darkness claimed me.

Wow. That was dramatic!

Review please! Flamers welcome! COOKIES TO REVIEWS!

Itachi: Do I get to bet my foolish little brother up?

Me: Maybe later Weasel-kun.

Itachi: Hn

Sasuke: Haha! You got called a weasel!

Me: Sas-gay…..how is your relationship with Kabuto? Still sexual I suppose?

Sasuke: 0.o

Itachi: *smirks* hn

Me: FATALITY!

~!Snow!~


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter! Ya! Lolz, I'm watching Ghosts of Girlfriends Past! Lolz, Elvis Presley rocks!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…..damn.

**Recap:**

**He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I looked down at the charm that was now around my neck. It was a Uchiha fan with the initials IU carved into the back. I smiled and grasped the pendant in my hand as the darkness claimed me.**

**The next morning/ Sakura POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I almost gagged. I was in the hospital. I looked around and there was no one there, so I sat up. Pulling out the IV in my arm, I spun and rested my feet on the floor. I stood up wobbly and walked to the bathroom door.

You know, someone is going to walk in on us and tell Itachi.

_Probably. Oh well, I have to go to the bathroom._

You have issues.

_Ya, I guess. But you're part of them._

No I'm not!

_Whatever._

I turned off the sink and opened the door. I tripped over the rug.

**Gaara POV:**

I walked through the door and saw no Sakura. At first I panicked. What if she had run from the hospital? Then I heard the door to the bathroom open. Out walked Sakura. I sighed. As I turned away, she tripped. I ran to her side quickly and grabbed her by the waist. She blinked, as though she had been in a daze.

"You really need to be more careful, _Sa-ku-ra._"

She blushed and nodded before smacking me upside the head.

"Now let me go, Panda-chan. You're hurting my ribs."

I let her go.

"Neji will be here soon."

She glanced at me and nodded. She went back to the bed and sat on the edge, staring out the window. She wrinkled her nose and patted the spot next to her. I sat and held her hand, stroking it gently. She heaved a great sigh and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Did Ita tell you why I'm here?"

I glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks seemed hollow. She had bags under her eyes and she was shaking slightly.

"No…everyone still wants to know. You owe us for all the worry you caused."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were slightly watery and she seemed hesitate.

"Maybe later Gaara."

There was a knock on the door and she turned to look. I turned to. Neji stood in the doorway, his head bowed. I got up and kissed Sakura on the forehead and passed Neji. I closed the door and headed to the elevator.

**Sakura POV:**

Gaara walked out and closed the door. I followed Neji with my eyes. He moved to sit next to me. I got up and sat in a chair near the window. He sighed.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. Zuki and I-"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it Neji. You could have told me! At least before I found out."

He sighed again. He walked over and took my hands in his. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Neji!"

"Listen to me Sakura! I didn't want to hurt you and neither did Zuki! It was just something the two of us couldn't ignore and I wasn't thinking straight! But, Sakura, I do love yo-"

"No Neji no! Don't tell me something that isn't true!"

"It is Sakura! I love you! Maybe not the way I thought at first but I love you as a sister! You are dear to me and I don't want t-"

I shook my head and walked to the door. I opened it a pointed to the hallway.

"Get out Neji."

I could tell my voice was shaking. Neji stood up and walked to the door. He grabbed my chin.

"Out!"

Neji nodded and walked out of the room. He looked back at me. I shook my head and closed the door on his face. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I turned to the window and closed my eyes.

Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes, but I would not cry for Neji. I promised myself when my mother died that I would not cry ever again. Not for anything and certainly not for anyone. I opened my eyes and stared out the window.

You can cry you know….it's not a sign of weakness.

_Yes it is…._

No it isn't.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

**Gaara POV:**

I waited by Neji's car. Ten minutes late Neji walked out of the hospital. He stopped a few feet away from his car when he saw me. He sighed and continued forward. He stopped at his door.

"What do you want Gaara?"

I glared at him.

"What happened."

"Nothing happened Gaara."

I glared at him harder. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against his car door.

"Don't tell me nothing happened!"

Neji hissed.

"She didn't forgive me. I highly doubt that she will talk to Zuki or me again."

I let him go and he turned to open his car door. He got in. I knocked on his glass.

"What else do you want Gaara?"

I smirked.

"I think its best you and Zuki don't hang out alone with Sakura for awhile."

Neji nodded and rolled up his window. He drove away and I headed back inside. I went to Sakura's room and watched her sleep until visiting hours were over.

**Sakura POV/Dream Sequence:**

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_I looked around. There was nothing except for darkness. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. I scoffed. That sounded so corny. _

"_Child?"_

_I blinked._

"_Mom?"_

_I ran forward, peering through the blinding light, trying to find the source of the voice. I stepped out of the light to see myself in the entrance of a door. I walked forward. The door slammed shut behind me. _

"_Child. I must tell you something of importance."_

_I looked to the woman that suddenly appeared in front of me. Her long red hair was braided and she was wearing a long, flowing white dress. She smiled gently at me, her emerald green eyes sparkling. I ran to her. She caught me and spun me around. _

"_Mom!"_

_She ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed in contempt and leaned against her. _

"_Darling, I have to tell you something. It's about your father."_

_I looked up at her. She seemed to be slightly dazed._

"_Who you think is your father is not your real father. A man named Kakashi Hatake is your biological father."_

_I blinked. Kaka-sensei?_

"_He reads porn!"_

_My mom looked at me. Then she burst out laughing._

"_I should have known that he still reads it….even after I burned all his copies!"_

_I giggled along with my mom. I stopped after a while._

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

_She sighed. _

"_I only stayed with your father because we were married. He loved me. The fool. When I died saving you, I watched him. I want you to save yourself. Trust your friends. Tell them what's going on and let them help. Please."_

_I swallowed. What if he found out before they got evidence against him? I nodded slowly. For my mom I would do this. Only for her. She smiled softly and wrapped me in a hug. _

"_I have to go."_

"_But mom! You just got here."_

_She smiled and faded away. I sat down and cried. _

**End of chapter:**

That was a silly ending. I don't know where I was going with the dream sequence thing. I just needed to make the chapter longer. He he. Sorry it took so long to get this out. My mom and dad have me doing physical labor! D:

Review pwease! Flamers welcome

~!Snow!~


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! New chapter! Sorry, I had a sudden writers block and then my computer crashed. .

Ugh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly

**Recap:**

_**I swallowed. What if he found out before they got evidence against him? I nodded slowly. For my mom I would do this. Only for her. She smiled softly and wrapped me in a hug. **_

**"**_**I have to go."**_

**"**_**But mom! You just got here."**_

_**She smiled and faded away. I sat down and cried. **_

**START CHAPTER/The next day/AKA,Tuesday/Sakura POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly. A bright light cut into my vision and I groaned. My head hurt like fuck and I felt like I got kicked in the head by a horse. I sat up, holding my head. I groaned again.

Damn! It hurts like a bitch huh?

_Shut up! Where did you go last night?_

I went and cried on Inner Itachi's shoulder. 'Cause you wouldn't cry at all!

_Itachi has an Inner?_

Ya…..he doesn't know he does. It's really just his conscious. 

_That explains a lot._

I swung my feet over the bed. Someone in the corner stirred.

"Don't get up Sakura. Gaara might have a hissy fit."

I giggled. The guy walked out of the shadows of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He hugged my tightly. That was one thing you could always count on with him. He's never afraid to be rough.

"Oh Kankurou! How is everyone?"

He shrugged. He ran a hand thru his hair, shaking it slightly.

"Zuki and Neji are tearing themselves apart. Gaara is on edge. Shikumaru is having spasms in his sleep. He said he can't get a good sleep because he's worried about you. Everyone else is…well, worried to say the least."

I sighed. It was exactly what I feared. Everyone got fucked up when I was in the hospital. Imagine what will happen when you tell them Inner.

What?

_I sure as hell ain't doing it. _

"Neji and Zuki should be tearing themselves apart…."

Kankurou sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his jacket that smelled like chocolate ax with mint. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"Sorry sexy, I have to go. Shika should be in soon."

I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He stood up and left the room. I looked around me. Flowers and balloons were everywhere. I teddy bear was sitting on my bedside table and cards were in piles on all the counters. The door opened.

"Troublesome girl. I can't sleep because of you."

Shikumaru yawned. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. I patted the empty spot next to me on the bed. He smiled softly and climbed in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my middle lightly and buried his head in my hair. I sighed.

"Shika, you're a genius…"

"Ya."

"Am I being too harsh on Zuki and Neji?"

He sighed and turned me over gently so I could look at him. He stroked my check.

"I can't tell you because I can't deicide for you. If you want my opinion, you aren't."

I blinked. He didn't think I was being too harsh on them? Did he think I needed to be harsher?

_Hey Inner…._

Yes I do think you're being too tough on them. 

_How'd you-_

I'm part of your mind dummy.

_Oh ya._

Shikumaru poked me.

"Hey, you in there?"

He probed my forehead until I flicked his fingers away. I giggled and patted his arm, which was wrapped around my midsection. He laid his head in the crook of my neck as I curled into his embrace. He sighed contently.

I rubbed circles on his arm as he drifted off to sleep.

_How will I tell them? Individually? Together? In groups? And how am I supposed to get a hold of Kakashi?_

Too many questions babe. 

_And not enough answers_

You should tell them all together and you should just tell him. 

_Easy for you to say._

Look bitch, stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it! Just us Shika's phone and text everyone!

_But-_

And that includes Zuki and Neji. You need to let it go.

_Ya, I guess you're right._

I turned over slightly, hoping I wouldn't wake Shika. He groaned and mumbled something about 'troublesome Temari' and 'scary brothers'. I giggled and reached into his back pocket. I knew it was there. He always kept it there when he was sleeping….which was all the time.

I slipped my hand into his pocket, stopping when he tightened his grip around my waist. I smiled at him and pulled out his cell. I opened it and saw that he had 3 bars left. Baka, forgetting to charge his cell. I started a message.

_**Hey it's Sakura. I need you to come to my room in 'bout 30 minutes. Try to be quiet Naruto, Shika's sleeping. :D**_

I sent it to the gang. I added Kimiko's number, the only number he didn't have. I slipped his phone back into his pocket. He cracked open his eye.

"What were you doing in my pocket?"

I smiled sweetly.

"Borrowing your phone. Go back to sleep babe, the gang will be here in 30."

He nodded and I shifted so that I was facing his chest. I laid my head on his arm, using it as a pillow. I pulled down his hair and buried my hand into it, playing with the ends as we both fell asleep.

**Later/ Normal POV:**

The gang arrived one by one. Itachi was the first, Gaara and Kankurou in tow. They entered Sakura's room, which was big enough for all of them because Itachi arranged the room. Itachi sat of the window seal and watched Sakura sleep, gazing over Shikumaru's head. Gaara sat in a chair next to Sakura's bed and Kankurou settled into the chair next to the door.

The girls all came in next. Zuki stood in a corner, watching Sakura sadly. Ai sat on Kankurou's lap, and he twirled her hair in his hand. Kimiko, Laylani, Temari, and Hinata sat on the couch. Hinata sat on the floor, leaning against Laylani's legs.

Neji and Naruto showed up last. Neji stood against the wall next to Zuki. Naruto pulled Hinata up and they sat together in the love seat. They all looked at each other. Itachi sighed and pushed himself of the window seal. He walked over to Sakura and poked her in the forehead, reaching over Shikumaru. She blinked and sat up, yawning.

She gazed around the room and smiled. Then her face went white and her hand flew to her hair.

"Oh-my-gosh! Ita, why didn't you tell me my hair was messy?"

Everyone laughed, and some of the tension in the room eased up. Everyone talked over everyone else. Sakura used Shikumaru's hair tie to put her hair in a messy bun, and few pieces failing back into her face.

"Would you all shut up? You're so troublesome."

Sakura giggled and poked Shikumaru in the side. He swatted at her hand and she pounced on him. He grunted as he fell on the floor, bringing Sakura with him. She squeaked and sat on his chest. He stared up at her.

"You troublesome woman. You stole my hair tie. What a drag."

Sakura giggled and Itachi helped her up. She pulled him on the bed with her. She sat in his lap. Shikumaru got up and lay back down, resting his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. She took a deep breath and looked at Itachi. He nodded and she began to speak.

**Sakura POV:**

Itachi grasped my free hand. I squeezed it. I looked around at all my friends, skipping over Zuki and Neji.

"I suppose you all want to know why I asked you to come here."

Hinata spoke up.

"Sakura, you promised you'd tell me. I know you didn't go swimming."

She smiled sadly. I giggled angrily.

"Ya that was a stupid excuse."

Chill doll. Just tell them

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. My mom…died before I moved here. She died saving me in a house fire. My dad remarried."

Naruto looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to Naruto. It was something I thought of as my fault. Hinata knew."

She nodded. I continued.

"My stepmom convinced my dad to start drinking. She always said she loved me. But every time I did something she didn't like, she and my dad would get drunk. He would pass out and she would…beat me."

I heard Gaara growl. Ai was rubbing Kankurou's hand and uncurling his fist. Neji looked pissed and Shika just grabbed my hand. Itachi squeezed my hand again as I looked at him. I took it as a queue to continue.

"Then, my dad started to abuse me as well. He would go out drinking with some guys that I never met. It started to get worse when we moved here. Recently-"

I turned to Itachi for this part. I didn't want to tell them what had happened with my father. It had happened before school started, when I was in the nearby mountains camping with my family in the cabin my mom's parents owned. My dad has brought one of his friends, Orochimuru, with him. I lost my virginity that night.

Itachi let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his other hand in my hair. He nodded.

"The other night, my dad went out, and my step mom took me to the lake. She tried to kill me…"

I heard several gasps and a few growls. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji restraining Gaara from leaving the room. I continued.

"I'm pretty sure I…killed her."

Shikumaru lifted his head and grabbed my hands. He stared into my eyes.

"Sakura, we need to make sure. What lake was it?"

I blinked.

"Um, the one between the park in Gaara's neighborhood and mine. On my side."

Shikumaru nodded and stood up. Temari, Ai, Laylani, and Kankurou stood up to.

"We'll go with you Shika."

I smiled at Temari, who grabbed Shikumaru's hand and pulled him out of the room, the others following. Kimiko hugged me and took Hinata's hand. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, who grabbed Gaara's shirt.

Gaara growled and I kissed him on the cheek and waved as he left the room. Neji, Zuki, Itachi, and I were the only ones left. Itachi stood up. He kissed me gently.

"Don't forget the test."

He murmured it quietly. I blushed. I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room.

_Why did he have to mention that?_

Well, he probally doesn't want you to forget.

_I know! But he said he was going to be there…._

I can't believe we want him outside the door while we pee on a stick!

_I'm sorry. But I don't want to find out without him…._

Whatever.

"Sakura?"

I looked at Zuki. She sat on the bed next to me. She looked at my leg.

"Is it really broken?"

I shook my head.

"I just bruised some tissue and sprained my ankle."

She nodded and the silence seemed to choke me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm upset that you guys didn't tell me, but I understand."

"Oh bitch! I'm sorry!"

I smiled and she smiled back, her eyes covered in a thin film of water. She pulled away and made room for Neji. He sat next to me and took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I still love you, but I think I finally realized that it was more of the type of love Hinata and I have, but stronger. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. I kissed his cheek and each of his eyelids, which were closed because he was crying. I pulled away and stared at the two.

"Go have fun you guys. Do a couples date with Shika and Tem, Gaara and Kimiko, Hina and Naruto, and Ai and Kanky. Okay? Go as soon as Shika and them get back. Have fun for me."

I smiled at them and they smiled back. Neji looked worried.

"Sakura, what if we don't find your step mom?"

I blinked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to sleep. Night you guys."

They nodded and left the room. I settled into the sheets and closed my eyes. Thunder crashed. I listened to the rain fail as I fell asleep.

**End of Chapter:**

Listening to the Insane Clown Posse! They rock! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter

Review and flamers are welcome!

~!Snow!~


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Sorry the chapter took so long! Major writers block!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**RECAP:**

"**I don't know. But I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to sleep. Night you guys."**

**They nodded and left the room. I settled into the sheets and closed my eyes. Thunder crashed. I listened to the rain fail as I fell asleep.**

**NEXT DAY/Sakura POV:**

I woke up when a loud bang was heard. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Shikumaru was standing in the doorway, panting. Temari stood behind him, breathing just as heavy. I moved to get out of my bed. Temari looked up and shook her head.

"No, don't. We'll be okay."

She wheezed the last bit out. Shikumaru coughed gently.

"Speak for yourself you troublesome woman."

Temari hit him upside the head and dragged him to my bed. They sat on either side of me. They shared a look.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

Temari poked Shikumaru. He sighed and grabbed my hand. He began to stoke it with his thumb.

"Sakura…we didn't find her."

I blinked and started to giggle. I just couldn't help it.

What's so funny?

_Just the fact that for a second there I thought I was actually strong enough to kill her! Haha, I'm way too weak….and I'm annoying. _

Cha, don't think about Sas-gay!

I giggled harder, until it turned into full blown laughter. Temari and Shika shared worried glances. Just then, the door opened and Itachi walked into the room. He looked at us in amusement. Shikumaru and Temari got up and started to leave.

"Text us when you can Sakura! We'll be at the movies with the gang!"

They left the room and Itachi closed the door. He pulled the curtains closed as my laughter died down. He came and sat at the foot of my bed. He put a bag on the bed. He looks at me.

"Are you sure it's been a month?"

I nodded.

"It's been a little over a month…help me up."

Itachi stood up and walked over to my side. I pushed back the covers and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and held me steady as I balanced. I grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and spotted Itachi sitting on my bed. I left the door open a crack. I watched him pick up the bear and smile at it. He flipped it over and opened the back of it. He stuffed some papers in the back. I closed the door and opened the package.

_It's now or never._

**ITACHI POV:**

I sat on the edge of the bed. The bathroom door opened. I stood up. Sakura walked out, holding the pregnancy test. I walked over to her. She looked up at me, her eyes misty. I grabbed the test and looked at it.

"Itachi…I'm pregnant."

**SAKURA POV:**

No! I can't believe it!

Oro-baka…..

_Unfortunately, that's the only explanation. _

Are we gonna tell him?

_No…..we aren't keeping the kid. If Itachi won't help us get the money…._

NO! Bitch don't even think about it!

_I can't not! I don't want Oro-baka's kid!_

But you are not self inflicting pain to yourself! Bad bitch! *Slap*

_Ow! What was that for?_

You are not causing more pain for us! Kauoi did enough of that for us!

_But, I don't-_

Don't you think it might be someone else's?

_Who else was there? Hm?_

...no one else…

_Exactly._

We're so screwed.

_Ya….._

Tune back in!

_Why?_

You've been spaced out for like, 10 minutes!

_Crap! _

**ITACHI POV:**

I stared at Sakura. She had been standing outside the bathroom door, the test in her hand, for almost 10 minutes. Her face was blank and her eyes were cloudy. I grabbed her and shook her arm lightly. Her eyes glazed and she shook her head. She looked up at me and grabbed my arm. I pulled her into me and rested my head on her head. She sighed and caved into my arms. She seemed really defeated. My poor blossom.

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura laid her head against Itachi's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed her back. She sighed shakily and he kissed her forehead. She pulled away and walked to the bathroom and threw the test into the trashcan. She came back out and pulled out her pants and her shirt from the bedside table. Itachi turned to the window and she quickly stripped and dressed.

He turned back around and she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She began to pull him out of the room. Itachi shook his head and grabbed a pair of crutches next to the bed. Sakura sighed and positioned them so she could walk. She swung out of the room and Itachi followed her, slinging his bag over his shoulder. It had all his, Sakura's, and Gaara's stuff in it.

Gaara had insisted he stay the night, so Itachi went to his flat and got some of his and Gaara's stuff. Then he went and got Sakura her black hoodie that used to be his. Then he grabbed her toiletries. He followed Sakura to the elevator and out of the hospital. Stopping to get her discharge papers, and then heading for the parking garage. He sighed unconsciously as he set the bag into the trunk. Now that Sakura was pregnant, what would she do?

**TIME SKIP/SAKURA POV/ITACHI'S FLAT:**

I hobbled in after Itachi. Slipping off my shoe, I made my way to the living room. After sitting on the couch, I set my crutches out of the way against the wall. I heard the door close and a lock slide into place. Rolling my eyes, I slipped off my hoodie. Itachi walked in a pulled his ponytail out. Grabbing a towel from one of the closet, he towel dried his hair. I giggled. Quirking his eyebrow, he threw the towel at me. I used it to dampen my wet locks.

Leaning forward, I let Itachi slide into place behind me. I could feel a slight tug on my hair. Struggling not to relax as Itachi French braided hair, I flipped the TV on. What I saw shocked me. I turned up the volume and felt Itachi pause in his work, before quickly finishing it. He grabbed the remote from me just as my face flashed on the screen. He flipped to another channel, and a Spanish soap opera came on.

Sighing, I smacked his hand in annoyance. I mean seriously, just 'cause he's a Uchiha does not mean he can steal my-

His.

His remote and change my-

His.

His TV channel…

_Wow._

Yep.

I sighed to myself and leaned back into Itachi. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I flipped to an old episode of NCIS. It was the episode were Abby was being stalked. It's the beginning of the episode so I turn up the volume and pay attention. Itachi chuckles when I start to murmur Abby's lines under my breath. I smile to myself and continue to watch the show, satisfied at the moment that the world isn't such a bad place.

**AWHILE LATER/SAKURA POV:**

There was a knocking on the door and I stood up to get it. Itachi stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me so I was sitting back on the couch. He walked towards the door. I heard him unlock the deadbolt and the regular lock. The door opened and a crisp wind blew in. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I leaned closer to the door, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my niisan?"

"No."

"Hn. Why not?"

"Leave Sasuke."

I cringed.

_Sasuke?_

We should go kick his ass!

_Inner! Sasuke is the last thing we need right now._

"Why should I? Are you hiding something?"

"No. Go away."

"Hn…fine. But Mum wants you for dinner tonight."

"Tell her I can't make it."

"She says you can't skip on this one. Father agrees."

"Hn…fine. But I'm bringing a friend."

"Hn."

The door shut quietly. Itachi came 'round the corner and I looked at him. He seemed slightly stressed. Sitting on the couch, his head dropped into his hands. I climbed over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He sagged against me.

"It's okay Itachi. I'm sure Sasuke won't be too much of a teme with your parents around."

He chuckled. Looking up at me, he sighed and ran a hand through his lose locks.

"You think I'm worried about that?"

I tilted my head to the left, confused. He laughed out right and poked me in the forehead.

"I'm worried about you. I'm bringing you to dinner, and Sasuke will be there."

My mouth fell open. I looked like a fool, I'm sure of it. I began to giggle, trying to hold it in. Itachi shook his head and helped me up. We walked to his guest room, were Gaara's and mine extra clothes were. He opened a closet and I peeked inside. I sighed sadly and let Itachi push me into a bathroom, throwing a green dress in after me. Sighing again, I began to dress.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I was going to write the dinner scene in here, but I decided to save that for next chapter. I know I haven't updated in a longgggggg time, but I've been working on my other story. **

**Anyway, I don't know how much longer this story will be. If anyone has any idea how it should end, let me know please. Also, if any of my readers want to be my beta? **** Let me know.**

**~!snow!~**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, new chapter! Ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Recap:**

**I sighed sadly and let Itachi push me into a bathroom, throwing a green dress in after me. Sighing again, I began to dress.**

**AN HOUR LATER/NORMAL POV:**

Sakura climbed out of the car and set her hand into Itachi's. He pulled her out. They began to walk to the door of the mansion and a butler got into the car and drove it away, probably to park it in the garage. Itachi held Sakura steady as she climbed up the steps to the porch. Sticking her arm through the croak in his elbow, she knocked on the door.

"Thanks for letting me leave the crutches at your house."

"Hn."

Sakura reached up and smacked Itachi just as the door opened. She blushed and bowed.

"Gomen!"

She looked up when she heard a soft laughter. A beautiful woman in a simple blue dress stood in the doorway. She had gorgeous black hair that reached a little bit below her shoulders. Her dark eyes sparkled and she smiled radiantly at Sakura and Itachi. She gave Itachi a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Itachi-kun!"

"It's good to see you to Mother."

Mikoto turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled at her and let Mikoto wrap her in a hug.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! *Gasp* What happened?"

"Oh, I um-"

"She got in a car accident Mother."

"Oh, how dreadful!"

Sakura looked up at Itachi questioningly. He shook his head and led her into his house. The door closed softly behind them. They followed Mikoto through the hallways to the dining room. Itachi helped Sakura into a chair at the table. Sakura sat patiently, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of cinnamon and spices. The Uchiha's may be rich, but Mikoto loved to cook and it saved them the money of having to pay a chef. The door opened and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke and Fugaku entering. They were murmuring to each other. Sasuke whispered a little bit and Fugaku looked at Sakura. He nodded and the rest of the family took their seats. Sakura sat between Itachi and Sasuke.

"So, Sakura, how have you been?"

"Good."

"I hear you were in a car crash."

"Um, ya. My tires blew."

Everyone was pretty quiet as dinner went on. Sakura complimented Mikoto on her cooking and Itachi talked business sales with his dad. Dinner came and went. Everyone headed to the sitting room. Sakura stood.

"Excuse me."

Fugaku nodded and Sakura left the room. She walked down the hallway past Sasuke's bedroom and entered the guest bathroom. She walked in and went to the bathroom. She stopped at the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair and wiped away some access eyeliner. Opening the door quietly, she left the room. She was just passing Sasuke's room when the door opened. She was pulled inside and the door shut behind her.

**SAKURA POV:**

What the fuck! Hit him with your boot Saku!

I raised my foot quickly, but the attacker's knee held my leg against the wall. I turned my face away and the man lowered his face to my level. Struggling against his strong hold, I lowered my boot onto his foot. He yelped and tightened his grip on my wrists.

"Sakura!"

I gasped slightly.

No fucking way!

"S-sasuke?"

"Ya."

Taking a deep breath, I relaxed slightly. Sasuke may not like me, but he wouldn't hurt me. It's against gang policies….ya, gangs have rules and policies.

"What are you doing?"

"Sakura, do you remember hanging out with me and Gaara when we were younger?"

"Of course. But then you and Gaara got in a big fight over something and we stopped hanging out."

I titled my head to the right. A habitat I guess, that happens when I'm confused or thinking hard. Sasuke sighed, and I could see him shake his hair. He loosened his grip on my leg and my wrists.

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?"

"No..not really."

Where is this going?

_I don't know._

"We were fighting over you. We both loved you, and we both still do. We never told you what we were fighting about, but I started to hang out with Karin to get Gaara jealous and you stopped talking to me."

I stood, stunned. I remember them fighting. Then I saw some red haired bitch hanging out with Sasuke and I thought he was already replacing me.

"Sasu-"

"Don't. I want to try something."

He trailed off as he lowered his face down to mine. He rested his head near my hair and took a breath. I could feel the air tickle my neck. Sasuke pulled back and lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

What about Gaara?

Gaara had always been there for me. I had always loved him. Even when we were children. I didn't want to disgrace him by kissing someone else. I loved Sasuke, I knew that. But it was more of a brotherly love kind of thing than a romantic feeling. I didn't want to be with anyone but Gaara, and I don't think that would ever change. I pulled away from Sasuke suddenly.

"Sasuke, I can't. I love Gaara."

Sasuke sighed and I felt a twinge of guilt. Sasuke stepped back slightly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine. You always did like him more, even when we were kids."

I reached up and brushed my fingers against his cheek gently.

"Sasuke…"

He brought his hand up and laid it flat against mine, pushing my hand slightly into his cheek. He closed his eyes and moved our hands so they were intertwined.

"Sakura, promise me one thing. Promise me we can try to be friends now."

"Anything for you Sasuke."

I pulled away from him and kissed him gently on the cheek. I gave him a smile before leaving the room. I walked down the hallway to the main room and tucked my arm into Itachi's waiting arm. I smiled up at him and he smirked. Rolling my eyes, I let him pull me out the doors. We climbed into the car waiting for us and I buckled myself in as Itachi pulled out of his family's driveway. I flipped on the CD mix to My Chemical Romance the black parade and turned on Helena. I sang along as Itachi drove back to his apartment.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**There is one chapter left. I finally figured out how I was going to end it! ^.^**

**Reviews and flamers welcome!**

**~!Snow!~**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….tear.

**RECAP:**

**We climbed into the car waiting for us and I buckled myself in as Itachi pulled out of his family's driveway. I flipped on the CD mix to My Chemical Romance the black parade and turned on Helena. I sang along as Itachi drove back to his apartment.**

**AT ITACHI'S APARTMENT/SAKURA POV:**

I sat down on the couch and slipped off my jacket. Itachi walked in a moment later and grabbed my hand. He pulled on it and I got up. I followed him to his room, where he sat me on the bed and went to lock the window.

"Itachi."

He turned and grabbed a bag, stuffing it with clothes. I grabbed his hand and turned him to face me. I looked into his eyes and could see worry and fear.

"Itachi, what's going on?"

"You're dad and step-mother will be here shortly. The locks won't hold them long."

_They're coming for me!_

Relax! Help Itachi pack and then call Gaara and them.

"Ita-kun! Let me see your phone."

Itachi slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew his phone, which he tossed to me. I flipped it open and started to type a message.

_**My parents are on their way! I'm at Itachi's!**_

I shut the phone and slipped the bag over my shoulder. I followed Itachi to the guest bedroom where he filled another bag and handed it to me. I followed him to the living room where he grabbed the car keys and walked to the door. He unlocked the dead lock and opened the door. When he flew back I dodged into the kitchen.

I looked around the corner to see Itachi standing up. My father stood in front of him. Itachi tackled him onto the ground. I saw Kauoi stalk around them and head to the living room. She walked farther into the apartment and I got up. My father saw me from around the corner and went to yell at Kauoi. Itachi's fist met his mouth. He pulled away and hit Itachi in the face.

"KAUOI!"

I could hear her heels clicking through the halls. I stood up and walked farther into the kitchen, trying to get to the emergency staircase exit. I felt a sharp tug on my hair right before I grabbed the handle. I was pulled back and I yelped in pain. I heard Itachi yell my name and I sent my foot backwards. It made contact and I heard a grunt. My body twisted painfully and I landed on the floor. Kauoi was above me, holding my hands above my head tightly. She smacked me and I closed my eyes.

**NORMAL POV:**

Itachi pushed Kenji off him and looked over to Sakura. The door opened and Gaara and Neji ran in. Gaara immediately ran to help Itachi, who was now pinned to the wall by his throat. Neji ran over to help Sakura. Kankurou and Shikumaru came in shortly after. Itachi fails onto the ground as Kenji hits him above the head with a vase.

Sakura stands up with Neji and heads to where Itachi had fallen. Shikumaru headed to Kauoi and Kankurou helped Gaara. Neji and Sakura picked Itachi up and headed out the car. They stuck him in the back seat and Sakura climbed into the driver's side.

"Sakura…please be careful."

"You guys be careful."

Neji nodded and ran back upstairs to Itachi's apartment. Sakura stepped on the gas pedal and drove as fast as she could to the edge of town. Pulling into Zuki's driveway, she honked the horn and ambled out of the car. Almost tripping over her walking cast, she grabbed the backdoor and pulled it open. Kimiko and Zuki came out a second later. They saw Itachi and both grabbed an arm. Sakura grabbed his legs and together they carried Itachi into the house.

"Where-"

"Guest room."

They walked to the last door on the first floor and Laylani opened the door. They set Itachi on the bed and Kimiko ran off, probably to get medicine and Ai. Sakura sat on the ground next to him. She began to close her eyes and the last thing she saw was Ai talking quickly on her cell.

**A WHILE LATER/NORMAL POV:**

Gaara walked into the room and sat on a chair. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to look anywhere but at the bed. He sighed slightly and looks at the figure lying on the bed. He scooted forward and grasped an un-responsive hand in his.

"This has happened way to many times for my liking."

He paused and looked at the girl on the bed. She remained asleep, and he deemed it safe to go on.

"How many times have you been hurt like this? I can't help but wonder if this was why every birthday you had you skipped school. You were the best liar. We could never tell anything was wrong. I couldn't even tell. I was supposed to protect you and always be there for you. I promised Itachi. I promised myself."

Gaara ran a hand through his messy locks and bowed his head so it touched the blankets.

"I'm so scared of losing you. I don't want to have to worry anymore. I want to be able to hold you…kiss you. I want to be able to love you openly."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred and he pulled back. Blinking her eyes wearily, she gazed up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Gaara?"

"Ya…how are you Sakura?"

"I'm okay."

They sat like this for awhile, still holding hands. Gaara coughed gently.

"What's up Gaara?"

"I have to tell you something."

Gaara gather both of her hands in his and focused on her face. She tilted her head to the right, thin eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"What?"

"I…I love you."

Sakura looked at Gaara. Her mouth gapped slightly and he sighed. Standing quickly, he made to leave. He was stop when he felt arms circle around his waist. He could feel the weight of Sakura's head rest on his shoulder. She mumbled something into his shirt and he spun quickly. Catching her in his arms, he pulled her closer to him. She blushed cherry red and looked down at his shirt.

"What was that Sakura? I couldn't hear you."

She looked up and caught his eyes.

"I love you."

Now it was Gaara's turn to blush. Sakura smiled and pressed her lips against his. He pushed back and her back collided with a wall. Gaara entangled his fingers in her hair. They continued to make out for a few minutes and then pulled apart. Sakura pulled Gaara onto the bed and she lay on her back. Gaara lay down across from her and put his head on her stomach. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, what convinced you to finally tell me?"

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Kimiko?"

"Ya, what's up Gaara?"

"I'm breaking up with you. It's just not working."

"Finally! So does this mean you're going to tell Sakura you're in love with her?"

"Wha-what?"

"Um, hello? Mr. Clueless, you have a message! The only reason I dated you was so you could see how much you loved Sakura and she would see how much she really loved you! Duh!"

"She…she likes me?"

"Thank you captain obvious! Now, go tell her!"

Kimiko pushed Gaara out the door and stood there smiling evilly. Bringing her phone out of her pocket, she flipped it open and pressed speed dial.

"Hello? Hinata? It's beginning!"

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Let's just say I was informed by a little bird."

"Hm, I like that bird."

Sakura kissed Gaara gently.

**AWHILE LATER/SAKURA POV:**

Gaara and I stayed like this the whole night. Sometime around 10, Gaara fell asleep. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he had his forehead against mine. I stared at him, marveling that the man I had so long wanted as my own was now mine. I smiled to myself and kissed him on the lips. My eyes began to close and the let one last thought pass through my mind.

_**I know as long as I'm with you, everything will be okay.**_

**END OF THE STORY!**

***SOB* this is the last chapter. It has been great having you all as my readers! Thanks so much to the people who gave me character or great advice. **

**Black Magic Chica-thanks for the reviews! **

**xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx-thanks for the reviews! :D**

**pillowwolfpup-thanks for the reviews and by the way….LUV the username!**

**Twisted Musalih-thanks so much for sticking by me and for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Blosom95-thanks for the review!:)**

**Heyfunnygirl-thanks for the reviews and your character, Ai. Also, thanks for pointing out the rating. I've finally got around to changing it!**

**Devilocity666-thanks for BOTH your characters, Laylani and Kimiko. Kimiko was one of my favorites! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Blood-Gaara-Blood-Thanks for your character, Zuki, who was my favorite! Haha, I just loved her attitude. Anyway, thanks for sticking by me!**

**xDarakuxShitaxTenshix-Thanks for the review!**

**And to someone who didn't review but I still greatly appreciate-**

**Gaarasakuralovers, who was the original writer. Thank you so much sissy, for letting me try and finish this the way you would have. Unfortunately, I do not feel I did your story justice. **

**Thank you everyone for stickling by me! **

**LUV 4 MY READERS-**

**~!Snow!~**


End file.
